


Reputation - Henelope.

by wide_eyed_gaze



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Album: Reputation (Taylor Swift), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wide_eyed_gaze/pseuds/wide_eyed_gaze
Summary: "Big reputation, big reputationOoh you and me we got big reputations, ahAnd you heard about me, oohI got some big enemies "- As Penélope Park.orPenélope Pierce and Hope Mikaelson have been enemies since they stepped foot on hogwarts because of their families' hatred, however, an event begins to change their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope mikalson & Isaac O'connell, Jade & Hope Mikaelson, Jade & Josie Saltzman, Jade & Penelope Park, Jade/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Taylor Swift
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. track one

**Author's Note:**

> I want each track to represent a song from the Reputation album, not necessarily in order. sz

Slytherin (masculine noun) 1. treacherous. unreliable. wandering nature.

Penélope Park PoV

Wearing the green and silver uniform of the most frowned upon house in Hogwarts was courageous, usually already putting you in obvious characteristics of a Slytherin.

Ambition, cunning, self-confidence, power, determination, loyalty, even arrogance. Things that I really appreciated in my life, Slytherin got involved with Slytherins, nobody was above us.

Each thought he had his own light, he was part of who we were, in the meantime, I shone more than anyone. Daughter of the powerful Katherine Pierce and Stefan Park, chosen in less than a minute by the selector chapel.

My problems were not greater because no one came to my feet, except for a girl, a Slytherin witch who can get me out of my mind with a sentence. A Mikaelson.

In the last year, the Slytherin house no longer cared about the house cup, or irritating Gryffindors, it was all about the Pierce-Park and Mikaelson-Marshall fight, with a family with open war.

The family rules were very explicit, clear and easy to follow, to destroy the Mikaelson, and never, in any way, fraternize with the enemy.

Hope was the second most relevant student at school after me, with her smug smile, seductive blue eyes, the stance that she would never give in to our fight, her teasing, and her damn surname.

Breaking all the existing rules, both were there, in the castle's dungeons, surrounded by the black lake, bathed in greenish light, with luxurious furniture on all sides.

Hope proved to be worthy of the coat of arms on her cloak, pushing me on the wall for a kiss worthy of the last scene in a novel, the height of which was matched, as if our anger at each other had been in vain all this time. All that physical contact, the euphoria of the scene, the audacity of the Slytherin resulted in problems inside my skirt, which were about to be resolved by Mikaelson, without much fear putting my fingers over my sex. I would be crazy if I denied how hot I was acting that way.

\- If you make any noise, I'll stop, and I'll make sure everyone knows that Penelope Park was moaning at me. - Hope says putting her mouth close to my ear, making me breathe even harder while her fingers pushed my panties aside and masturbated me.

That domineering look gave me the impression that I had gotten even wetter, I pressed my lips together so as not to give that damn Mikaelson a taste, which was very good with her fingers. Without really understanding, I watched him kneel in front of me, the light coming in through the window was a strong green now illuminating his face, overflowing with sensuality

Wet kisses hit the inside of my thighs, making me shiver, thanking myself mentally for the skirt to cover the cause of the sensations. Mikaelson tore my panties like nothing, throwing them on the floor next to him, arranging my leg over his shoulder, in control of the whole situation, giving the first lick down there.

I hit my head against the wall, forcing it back, bruising my lips with the violence I used to not satisfy Hope with moans. His tongue did a magnificent job, flicking delicately over the sensitive clitoris, lowering to my entrance, sucking harder.

His mouth was perfect for that, that's the word sure, knowing exactly where to go, and what to do. The pleasure radiating from there made only that matter, the chest rising and falling in despair, the restlessness, my hand reaching for her hair to pin it between my fingers and force it more against me. His tongue was going in and out of me, leaving me ecstatic, with the leg that supported the trembling witch. My liquid filled her mouth, placing her at the head of the situation.

\- Someone's coming. - I told you that I was still in that reality. The sound came from the painting opening, in the middle of the night in the castle, Slytherins really hate rules. Hope starts to push me into the darkest part of the room, where I might not have seen it. It was a relatively small space, Mikaelson was as close to me as at the moment she was kissing me, staring at me in silence while Josie, a Gryffindor, and my ex for the record, entered the room with Jade. I was restless again, feeling too much for Hope's proximity.

\- We were almost caught, this is your fault, you can't shut your mouth. - Hope attacked so the two went up the stairs.

\- And you can't even keep yours away from me. - I attacked back, weak, because that oral had taken me out of orbit.

\- You made a noise, it gives me the right to tell everyone how you were holding on to not groan my name. - Hope threatened again, not lengthening our proximity.

\- Go ahead, a wolf does not lose sleep with the opinion of the sheep. - Savor the words. - Besides, your word is nothing, Mikaelson.

\- You and I know the truth. - I said poisonous. - You, Penélope Park, are going to lay your head on the pillow today, knowing that the best person you ever had, was me, and that you would love to finish this in my dorm.

\- Your arrogance enchants me, nothing personal, but you don't make it to the top five. - I speak with the taste of Hope's anger on your face. Mikaelson intended to do something, but I was quick, pulling the wand out of her robes, pointing under the witch's chin, inverting our positions, placing her against the wall. - You can lay your head on the pillow today knowing that this, for me, was nothing.

\- That was just the beginning, I'll get you off that pedestal on which you put yourself by force. - Hope says. He pushed my body away with both hands, making me smile for having irritated her so much, even though I didn't quite understand why.

\- Good luck, Mikaelson. - I said smiling. The witch was already far away, climbing the stairs angrily. - Holy shit. - I said to myself, I leaned against the wall again, taking a deep breath. Hope messed with things she shouldn't have, damn witch.

I scanned the common room, unsure whether it was real. Where it had happened was marked on my head now, but what about my torn panties? I walked around looking for her.

Hope was a despicable bitch, and a thief.

I hurried up the stairs, getting rid of the cloak and robes, getting close to the bedroom, something about me wanted me to knock on Mikaelson's door, I repressed strongly, remembering how treacherous the Mikaelson were, and how annoying Hope was. I threw myself on the bed unprepared to retaliate.

Heda Xxx.


	2. track two

Penélope Park PoV.

I woke up unwillingly, feeling the loneliness of the piece of bed being useless, that feeling was commonplace.

Katherine always made it clear that she would put herself first as the good narcissist she was, a value passed on to me, but in small, more intimate and mature conversations over time, I discovered that most of the reason she was the heartless bitch she was, was for being taken by the bittersweet taste of solitude, taking you little by little to a place where you didn't know you could leave.

A family of liars, manipulators, and lone wolves resulted in a legacy that was no different.

Taylor was already awake, and he was getting ready, ignoring my presence since he thought I was sleeping.

\- I had a bad dream. - I complained staring at the ceiling, getting rid of sleep.

\- How was it? - The blonde asked sitting on the corner of my bed.

\- It sounded like a loud resonance from Katherine saying that I am no longer part of the family. - I sat on the bed suddenly. - Because I slept with a Mikaelson.

\- Like Penelope, it wouldn't be the biggest sacrifice you've ever made. - Taylor realized he shouldn't pay attention to that conversation.

The witch was already fully dressed, dress shirt with the snake coat perfectly closed with the sweater on top, her flame came from the blue eyes, the fringe, and mainly, the blue color at the end. of blond wires

\- What do you mean? - I asked confused.

\- Have you ever slept with Josie Saltzman, actually, with her sister too, I mean, who didn't you sleep with? - Taylor accuses. I make an O with my mouth as cynical as possible.

\- Josie is hot. - I defended myself.

\- What about her sister?

\- What did she expect by ducking me? - Smile. - You shouldn't act like that Taylor, you've had your time with me too.

\- Don't remind me of such an honor. - He spoke ironic. - What I mean is, the Mikaelson are hot. Both.

\- Maybe Hope, but Isaac? - I rolled my eyes. - He's a Ravenclaw, and an O'connell.

\- Hope is a Slytherin and you still hate her, that's no excuse. But you have to admit, I would love to have both at the same time. - I held my pillow tightly and threw it hitting Taylor in the face.

\- You are disgusting and depraved, Swift. - I made a face of disgust. It was what I was feeling.

Isaac was smart, had a side smile, a tie with sarcasm, there was also his white hair, the result of a badly executed spell, and finally, a body with beautiful, and beautiful muscles.

Unfortunately it was a boy.

I wore the most stripped-down uniform I could, without really caring about my already impeccable appearance. The dress shirt was missing two buttons, with the sleeves folded up to the elbow, the open tie encircled the collar, skirt slightly higher than the regulation left, extolling the matriarchy, and knee-high socks.

We were just leaving the room when Taylor commented on my appearance that morning.

\- If I could bet, I would say that you are trying to seduce someone.

\- I always am, and it always works. - I smirked, pressing my fingers under the wand wood. That day started with both feet against my chest.

Breakfast was more like a war zone, the day didn't really start without looks exchanged like a spark with Hope, our cereal used to be harsh words, or hate and bitterness. It tasted like victory a lot of the time.

I thought Hope was going to run away from our next argument because of what happened the day before, to my surprise, the witch arrives at the cafeteria even before me, following my steps with her eyes.

\- Why don't you try magic? - I told Taylor when we sat down. - There must be a spell, potion or whatever for that.

\- It doesn't bother me as much as you think, it was worse when I used a device. Taylor explained. I never knew why she was there, in the house of the arrogant, the witch was such a sweet person, despite becoming Satan two when provoked, Lizzie Saltzman would say.

\- I think it's quite charming actually. - I commented, taking an apple from the table.

\- Speaking of charm, I think you're getting someone's attention. Taylor pointed his head at both Mikaelson, now sitting next to each other, probably talking badly about me for how much they stared at me.

\- Do you think who's drooling more? The match head or Barbie? - I joked calling the attention of some witches listening to the conversation, with giggles and looks that must have made the redhead angry.

\- I believe it's me. - Jade sat down with us suddenly. A few seconds later Josie entered the room, going to the Ravenclaw table with her sister.

\- Don't be so fake. - I poked Jade.

\- What are you talking about? - The witch makes herself disagreeable, placing her wand on the table and filling a bowl with cereal.

\- You had sex with Josie. - I accused. Jade for what you're doing looking at me with wide eyes.

\- You what? You bitch, why didn't I know that? - Taylor asks offended.

\- As you know of this? - Jade still incredulous.

\- I know everything, everything.

The only thing that bothered me was not knowing why Hope looked at me so much that morning.

(...)

\- Open on the page three hundred and ninety-four. - Professor Forbes asked. I definitely preferred that she was the principal of that school, the father of the Saltzman twins, Alaric did a terrible job. I already found myself asking what a woman like her would have two daughters with such a dumb man.

\- As you know, we were supposed to learn more about counter-attacks and defensive spells at the end of last year, well, your last teacher didn't follow the rules, so let's get through this quickly. - Caroline continued, in front of the class, without receiving an exact answer.

\- Okay, I need someone to cast offensive spells. - Caroline commented, we were all a little more excited, it wasn't always that we could duel. - Someone interested?

Several hands went up, including Jade's, and Mikaelson, Taylor and I just looked at each other, we were so good at it.

\- Penelope? - Caroline calls. - Can you help me with that?

\- The price I pay for being the best. - I got up smiling half-convinced, walking to the teacher's side, thanking me for finally being able to take someone down.

\- Great, now stay on that side of the room, and without too strong spells. Right? - The teacher asks. I moved to where I had pointed out earlier. - I need someone to defend myself ...

\- I'll. Hope stood up convinced she could do it. It was the first time that we would actually duel. Mikaelson ignored that she might not be the one chosen by the director, staying on the opposite side where I was.

\- Okay, great, great. - Caroline tried to convince herself of that. I crossed my arms without worrying about what would happen.

\- Penelope is going to rip Hope's head off. - A comment came from one of the students, just made me keep laughing.

\- Nobody's going to hurt anyone. - Caroline wanted to appease.

\- Speak for yourself. - Hope says. The redhead starts looking at me, she didn't seem to be angry anymore, just arrogance.

\- Hope, I'll be forced to take stitches off the Slytherin if I say anything like that. - Caroline speaks hard. - You will just protect yourself, your first spell will be Protego, it holds most hostile spells. I want a professional demonstration, Penélope, simple hexes.

\- Okay. - That's all I said.

Caroline moved away, placing herself in the middle of the chair corridor, all the students, even those who were not so close, had their eyes glazed.

\- Greet each other. - Caroline sent. Both graciously made the request. - Now, at three you can start. One two Three...

\- Relaskio. - I stepped hard on the floor in a split second, sending the spell to Hope, who as soon as she was hit fell off balance, hitting the floor. - I'll give you time to get up, Mikaelson. - I said poisonous.

Hope gets up taking a more confident stance, looking at me as if testing the audacity of the one who would cast the next spell.

\- Steleus - I cast the next spell, I should just make it sneeze.

\- Protego. Hope defended herself in time, looking at me victoriously.

\- Perculsus. - It would give her some shocks. I cast one spell after another.

\- Protego.

\- Incarcerous. - I spoke increasing the tone, in order to tie it with invisible ropes. I was annoyed at how good she was being.

\- Protego. - He replied with mastery.

\- Mimble Wimble - I spoke more focused, finally getting it right. - Abeo - I launched instantly afterwards, seeing Mikaelson's mouth open in an agonized scream, making me let my guard down by the pain she felt, as if it burned inside.

It happened too quickly, half cared about the witch, the other was laughing, in fact, just adding more excitement to the scene. Caroline tried to go to the middle, not before Hope caught me off guard by a spell that Protego couldn't handle.

\- Everte Statum - he shouted. My body was swirled in a spiral until it hit the wall. It was a pain, motherfucker, starting on my back and taking all the rest of my body, I leaned on my elbows, ready to chop up, until Miss Forbes confiscated my wand, I had three in total in her hand, that meant I didn't screw myself . All the students had risen from the chair. Taylor held his own wand in the direction of Hope, probably not doing so by letting me get by on my own, Isaac had been his opposite.

\- The completely of you is unacceptable, can't you just be two witches studying? - Caroline charged us. - Minus twenty points for the Slytherin, and you two, outside my class.

\- Mr. Forbes ... - I started to try to use my good language with the old mother-in-law.

\- You can't take points from the Slytherin because of that idiot. - Hope cut me off. Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but I was quick.

\- Idiot? You couldn't protect yourself from a simple stuttering spell. - I speak in disbelief.

\- And then you hit me with a pain spell? - asks Hope. - Coward, if out of a simple attack spell.

\- Of course, because I should have my guard down when my dueling partner is a weak bastard. - I threw it in your face. The sounds in the background only improved the sensation. Hope looked like she was about to go into violence as she was out of wands.

\- ARRIVE. - The teacher screams. - Both, out of this room, now, and go to the board, then I will take care of you. - She continued angry, kicking us both out. - Come on.

Hope and I didn't dare to argue, it seemed to be suicidal that way. I pretended not to have any trace of pain while walking out of the room, although it was a sacrifice every step I took, I still couldn't buy the anger I was at Mikaelson.

\- Look what you made me do. - Hope complained as we walked to the directory.

\- Did I make you do it? - I asked laughing ironically. - I don't really remember forcing her on anything. Maybe you just did it because you can't stand to lose.

\- From someone like you? Not even. - Hope says harshly.

\- Oh, I'm sorry if I'm not exactly what you wanted me to be, but I'm not here to meet the expectations of a spoiled Mikaelson.

\- My name is Hope, not offending your intellect, but you don't seem to understand. - Hope shrugs. She was making a face that I couldn't decipher, it was Mikaelson's mime face, as said before, her lips tight, each time I didn't get something.

\- I just don't really care. - I kept walking. - But we pretend so, how was your night? Dreamed of being able to do more than that?

\- You didn't get over it? - Hope stops at the door, preventing me from passing when I was very close, her proximity made me almost hesitate, not even caring about the pain. - It was nothing, move on.

\- If you get out of my way, I'd love to.

I sat in the teacher's chair, when we should be going to talk to Alaric, but after all, who cares? We were quiet for long and long minutes. I mulled over the latest events, at a certain point, never admitting out loud, I knew I had crossed the line calling her a bastard, I thought as I looked at her.

Heda Xxx.


	3. track tree

Penélope Park PoV.

A normal class lasted between quarantine five and fifty minutes, being expelled the first ten were left at least thirty-five minutes, closed in a room with Mikaelson. It was too long.

I hated her for seven years, my eyes found hers and the sparks of hate flew, from two, that at eleven years of age, therefore, the night before could not dream of changing something already destined for us. So, why the hell now did I think about it so much?

First, what is the conclusion of that? It led us to nothing but a path of humiliation. Second, it was so good, Hope was more than certain when she said she was my best. I believed it was the situation, not the person. I'd rather think like that.

\- Yesterday doesn't change anything. - I commented still brown, looking at my hands. Hope was standing looking out the window, possibly wishing she was on the other side, or thinking about jumping.

\- That subject again? - He crossed his arms without turning to me, after I looked up, I could see how Mikaelson looked in that uniform.

\- I want to understand why you did that. - I replied immediately, it was the first real conversation we had.

\- I'll tell you, if you tell me why you didn't stop me. - Hope proposes. The witch turns, I look up into her eyes.

\- You have a nice body. - I laughed to myself. - I have to admit, and your mouth, girl, you know how to use it.

"You don't seem to hate me as much as you think you do." - Hope breaks the mood, reminding me who I was really talking to.

Maybe you don't hate it ...

\- I'm just not blind. - I defended. -Why did you do it? - I kept insisting.

\- I was in the mood. Hope shrugged, turning again.

\- The deal didn't count on lies.

\- Your answer was as empty as mine. - The witch made me realize that it was a very stupid idea to try to have a conversation with someone like her.

\- Whatever. - I disconnected from the subject, returning to face my hands.

I was not quiet, in fact, inside me there was a mess that I tried to clean up, as if everything ran away from the boxes built for them. The hate box named after the Mikaelson family was also missing. That didn't change much, it was still annoying the lack of Hope's answer. The noise of that clock hand wanted to torture me.

\- Because I liked it. You kissed me, suddenly, after promising that you would destroy me minutes before, you weren't a Mikaelson, I didn't care about that. - I was sincere, I bit my lip then, touching the dolls of Mister. Forbes, I pulled a courage that I didn't know where it came from to know if Hope was looking at me.

\- I kissed you because I wanted to know that you are more than this family feud. Hope looked me in the eye. - Just for that. - He added. I shrugged my shoulders.

\- I hate you, Mikaelson. For real. - I said seriously. Recovering who I was, who I should be. It was as if Katherine's voice came up in the back of my mind, explaining how horrible Klaus was, and why I should hate them all.

\- Where does all this anger come from? - Hope start walking towards me, the discussion could end in us breaking the whole room. - You care so much, and so much about your name, and that is why you are so alone, I feel sorry for you, Penelope.

\- I am never alone. - I defended it again. Hope touched on the weak point of my existence, which dictated my attitudes.

"Oh, let's count," Hope suggested. - Josie Saltzman, two summers ago, you fell in love, she broke your heart, and you slept with her sister. A summer ago, Lizzie Saltzman, you told her that she was nothing, she liked you. Just this summer, another broken heart, your best friend, Taylor, you had sex and then you decided you couldn't keep something, and screwed up her feelings, the same goes for Jade. Taking out other girls who have less value, in your eyes, of course.

\- The Saltzman twins may hate me, but Taylor and Jade are my friends. - I speak with certainty that I am right.

\- However, Jade had sex with Josie, and would you, honestly, look at Taylor again if you knew she was a mixed race, or bad blood? - Hope asks. Locked. I swallowed. My hands were sweating.

\- No. I wouldn't look. - I said huffing.

\- You see? It is nothing but labels. Hope mocked. - A perfect, indifferent, selfish, pure blood supremacy Slytherin. Penelope, I, unlike you, do not hate you because you are a Park, or Pierce. - The witch sat on the table, while I looked down at her, sitting in the teacher's chair. - I hate you because you are a disgusting human being.

If everything that went through my head had been thrown out, I would have thrown that table far, far, far away, my wand had cast all the unforgivable curses.

Hope Mikaelson did what no one had ever done, in fact, broke my heart.

I got up angrily, going straight to hold her tightly by the neck, bringing my face dangerously close To your.

\- Call it what you. - Practically growled. The witch won, not her last name, she, only she had beaten me, in a game that should be mine, where I made up all the rules. The redhead looks at me, raising her eyebrow, as if to say she expected more.

My mind goes on alert. My actions did not have that motivation, there was no way to win, how to play, it was over.

I pulled on it, pasting our lips, letting go of her neck, tightening the curve of her waist, tucking me in mine on her legs as her body came more and more to the tip. A kiss even hotter than the last, my body boiling, nothing else going through my head.

My mouth was on Hope's neck, her hands had moved to her thigh shortly after they had gone up to her breasts, while hers was holding my hair tightly, the other was on my shoulder. Did she want that?

It didn't matter what was planned, just what I needed to do, the final push had been made. I pushed her panties apart with my fingers, shoving them into her without warning, making ugly hickeys at her wrist point that went unnoticed. I slid my fingers inside the witch, listening to her moans escape without shame, I resolved this by kissing her back, feeling the kiss stop as I bent my fingers inside her, storing them again in her pussy. Hope bruised my back, with small nails, sinking into my skin, causing minimal pain, numbed by lust.

I hear footsteps very close, as if I were already at the door. I take my fingers off it, unconsciously placing both hands on Hope's waist, lowering it off Caroline's table. The redhead looked at me deeply again, as if she knew my darkest secrets, as if she knew me. I moved away.

\- I think I'd better cover your neck. - Warned. Sitting in the teacher's chair again. Hope takes her hand over the hickeys.

\- You dirty bitch. - Hope complained, bitch with me.

\- It's your fault. - I frowned. - You are very white, Mikaelson.

I shrugged, smiling victoriously as the teacher entered the room, furious with both.

\- You two are in a lot of trouble. - Caroline announces. - Penelope, get out of my chair.

I obeyed the witch, getting up to sit in one of the chairs in front of her table, Hope had taken the left, covering her neck in an uncomfortable position.

\- It's up to you. - I did. I couldn't help laughing at the redhead's condition.

\- Do you have any idea what you did today? - The teacher sat down, placing the two wands on the table. - Propagating violence against each other, you are students, the evil is out there.

\- I must disagree with that statement. - Hope imposed herself. - It seems to manifest itself little by little in this school.

I looked in disbelief at Mikaelson, who a few seconds ago was with me inside her, and now playing hints.

\- Hope, that's not right. Caroline disagreed with her head. - Whatever they have against each other it must stop, immediately. It is not the kind of ideal that the school has as a principle, you are the same face.

\- As a lufana, you don't really know how things work for us. - I explained. - I am everything Hope will never be, despite Slytherin.

\- Who should I thank for such an honor? Hope teased, turning to me.

\- You are more and more aggressive with each other, remembering that, Hope, what about your neck? - Caroline Wall has come up against what happened. - If it was on my table, I will expel both now.

\- I don't know what life you're talking about. - Hope and I practically talked together.

\- It is better than solving this with violence, did you at least talk here during this time?

\- What do you think we are, animals? Of course we talked, it just didn't end as it should. - I did. Caroline hid her face with her hands, Hope looked ashamed.

\- I will not put the two of them at the same time, until they resolve whatever it is, I will leave you as far from each other as possible. - Caroline explains, running away from all the romantic comedy movies I've ever seen in my life. - Then released. - Before we get up. - Penelope, Saturday, Hope on Sunday. Three o'clock in the afternoon, without fail. - Caroline finally returns my precious wand.

(...)

\- What happened? - Taylor asked worried as soon as we got close to each other.

\- Detention, a ridiculous discussion. - I rolled my eyes. - Which is normal for us. - I threw myself on the bed.

\- Only that? - Taylor continued. - You look pretty shaken.

\- I'm not shaken, that bastard just hit me with a spell that broke me. - I complained, lying in parts. - I need to rest, and make her pay for it.

\- Your reputation is at risk. - Taylor said laughing. I looked at her, letting go of the feelings of that afternoon.

\- You know what that is, right, Swift's has the worst reputation. - I joked, with a real tone.

\- Shut up. - He did. I continued to stare at the ceiling.

Acting on impulse was bad, stopping to think about your actions when it happened was even worse. An error. A terrible mistake. I hated that family so much, despicable, manipulative people, far from beings worthy of magic. But because I accelerated just thinking about that afternoon, the night before, it would be adrenalism, a repressed will. Fuck, I hate that fake redhead.

\- Did you see Mikaelson's hickey? Taylor asks suddenly, even though we have moved on to the other subject. - Who will be the poor thing that you will land?

\- I hope it is a lufano, they are so afraid, maybe he or she cries. - I hid everything from the blonde without hesitation. - But, you were right, the Mikaelson are not to be thrown away.

\- Finally your head is going into place. - Taylor celebrated, throwing himself on my bed with me. I held myself back from telling. It didn't really matter.

Heda Xxx.


	4. track four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is your getaway car.

PenelopePark PoV

I couldn't sleep that night, my head was ringing and ringing too loudly for such a small room. I couldn't get comfortable. I noticed that Taylor was sleeping soundly, like a sloth, so I got up without much noise, going to the common room. I took with me a small bewitched notebook, a pen, and my wand was enough.

"Mom, I know it's too late, you don't like me sending you letters and losing sleep, but something bothers me SO MUCH. I can't tell you what the hell it is. I didn't tell you, but Hope is calmer this year, I didn't hate it, maybe we can finally make it up, I know Klaus is a terrible wizard, but maybe she isn't. I'm still treating her the same, don't worry. Dad can agree with me. Maybe that's bothering me.  
Penelope."

\- It was on fire. - I pulled the page I wrote, placing it folded in the palm of my hand, using the wand to cast the spell, wondering exactly where the note should be.

I leaned against my back on the couch, having absolutely nothing to do, even though I had brought a cell phone back in the beginning of the year, just like everyone else, nothing about it was interesting, nothing could calm the mess in me.

I want to escape. I really want to get away now. Get in a getaway car, with stolen money and aimlessly.

When a teacher went to check if there were any students out of bed it was my cue to return, I would be very ugly with the dark circles that I was accumulating with the passing minutes.

I didn't get any sleep I needed, just a few minutes before Taylor woke me up by throwing his pillow in my face.

\- Were you having a good dream, Penny? - Taylor asked. - You look almost dead. - Joked.

\- Uh ... - I groaned my head on the pillow again.

\- Come on, you're a witch, not a sleeping princess. Taylor continued to insist. My mind was still sleepy looking for a thousand reasons to lie down, and sleep again, until the letter came to my head. I opened the dumb boy's drawer by pulling out a note.

"Penelope, you can only be going crazy my daughter. The Mikaelson are treacherous people, think that I didn't think the same thing about Klaus over and over again, and about his brothers, they are all poisonous, even the youngest ones, you know so well Just wait for it to reveal itself. Your father agrees with you, says that everyone has a redemption, he had ... you need to listen to me. About this nuisance, there are changes, it will be okay, if you need, write again but earlier, you need to sleep well.  
Katherine. "

My mom was right, Dad was an emotional roller. I would take proof of that, but not for now.

\- Do you think I'm wrong about the Mikaelson? - I asked dropping the letter and closing the drawer tightly.

\- What was in that letter? Poison? Do you feel fever? Penny, you don't question these things. Taylor asked suspiciously. - I know, you're a parasite on my friend's body, good choice.

I laughed at your little shock performance.

\- Really. - Warned.

\- I ... I don't know, maybe I am, we'll never know. - Taylor says shrugging, before taking my uniform and throwing it at me. I rolled my eyes at how much she looked like my mother.

The day was just sleepy for me, nothing got into my head, at least until the history of magic class, where I slept every fifty minutes while the mum who was teaching made the rest want to sleep too.

Literally nothing happened. I didn't talk or look at Mikaelson the entire time, except for one or two exceptions. Taylor and Jade commented on the damage the witch hid with the Slytherin scarf, I was quiet about it.

\- You. - I pointed to Jade. - Go to your dorm. - I kicked out. - And you, go with her. - I put Taylor's uniform over your hands. - Don't show up here in the morning, just meet me at breakfast.

\- Penelope Park, what are you thinking of doing? - Jade asked.

\- Good thing isn't it, will you lose sleep over something dangerous again? Taylor was still a little confused.

\- I just really want to be alone now. I need it. I will come up with some plan to ridicule Mikaelson. - I played in the last part. - I need you to do that.

\- Okay, but you owe me one.

\- Do I owe you? Shame on you Taylor, I'm the one who will share my bed with you. - Jade complained.

\- Because I lost mine.

I pushed the two doors out. Stopping there to say one last thing.

\- I owe both, now disappear. - I closed the door. Maybe Taylor and Jade had secrets as dark as mine, but I didn't find out, and they won't either.

I sat on my bed, writing a note with the magic paper, burning it for the recipient. I sighed for the bullshit I might be doing. But let's test it, Daddy is usually wrong about people's character, prin especially with your brother, Uncle Damon. Who knows, I would love to insist on mistakes.

I counted the minutes on the clock, nothing took me as much time, nervousness, and anger as this particular person, my last years were just about him. I went down to the common room.

\- Does it have to be so ... illustrative? Hope asks when she hears me on the stairs.

\- I don't know what you're talking about. - I pretended not to understand. The note said to meet me at the same time that day in the common room.

\- The explosion of the note on my bed, you know it scared my roommate, don't you? Hope asked. I shrugged, not sure what I should do, stand up, sit down, how could I have known that I had no idea or why I was there. - What you want?

\- The truth is ... - I did a little drama. - I dont know.

\- Great reason. - Hope says harshly. - I'm going, have a bad night.

Hope got up, my brain went into that panic from the day before, I took it by the arm.

\- I want to talk. - I explained.

\- Like us or like Mikaelson and Park? - Hope asks. Finally I give the answer she wants.

The witch sits back on the couch, open to listening to me, and I had nothing to say. I could say what I was really thinking at that moment, I think that having sex with someone at the level we had gone to opened up a little bit of the intimacy that we cut through all those years, after all, we were children until the fourth school year.

\- I hate your company. - I sat next to her, being the biggest hypocrite. - But for some reason I wanted her again, you know, the person inside that room.

\- What called you a disgusting human being?

\- Disgusting was the word you used. Yes and no. I dont know.

Hope looked at me sympathetically, as if she understood my demons at that time, the after that I could deal with.

\- Show me that you are horrible, that you are a Mikaelson, I do not want to believe that you are not that. - I shivered. I wanted to say that I didn't want to admit that I could be wrong.

\- I am exactly as you see. Hope shrugged. I threw myself back on the couch. The redhead kept looking at me, saying nothing this time.

\- You can't be waiting for an apology, it won't happen, I don't like you. - I said ready to close myself in my hate bubble again, after having exposed what I felt. It didn't make sense why I was doing this, Hope made me want to be true.

\- Says the witch who was moved after we stayed. - Hope says. Making fun makes me even more hesitant.

\- I didn't stay. - I raised my voice a little, vehemently denying.

\- Then why exalt yourself? Hope smiled. - It also touched me, I mean, you are Penelope, you are worthless ninety percent of the time. The other ten are the person in that room that I would love to meet.

Hope could be that getaway car, something about it made me so defenseless, at least in that respect. The redhead leaned against the couch like me, turning her head to me. We looked at each other.

\- You got stirred. - I debauched. Damn Penelope, did you need to be you now?

\- Saw? Negligible. Hope teased, making me smile back. - You want to kiss me now, don't you? You just need to say.

\- Don't be so offered, I don't like girls ... - The hand on her face arrived, bringing along an already unbearable cold. Hope only put our lips together later, more carefully than in the past, in a peck. He walked away waiting for me to stop. But something about me didn't want to stop, not out of hatred or confusion, it was just that she was the only one who made me feel so strange. It was like I screamed in agony in the dark for how much I was ripping myself up, all that was learned, me ignoring myself for letting myself go for a moment that was so genuine.

I continued the kiss, asking for passage with my tongue instead of being aggressive, I put my hand over her pajamas, on her waist, arranging the positions to start laying her on the couch. Hope seemed to have as much attitude as she did the first time, running her hands over his body, exploring him further under his pajamas. Even though I was on top it was the witch who was kissing my neck, I hinder her to give one more kiss, forcing my thigh against her sex.

\- My dorm is empty, do you want to go there? - I asked. Hope responds with a nod.

don't be fooled rs

heda Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect too much,actually not now


	5. track five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she did something bad, but she didn't feel so good.

Penélope Park PoV.

I get off the witch, resuming my normal breathing. Sex with her was incredibly intense. I ran my hand across my face, incredulous at myself for such an act. Hope seemed to think the same thing.

\- I think we should have talked before doing that. - Hope comments drawing my attention once and for all. The witch pulls my blanket over her body.

\- Whatever. - I rolled my eyes, it was like my basic defense.

\- If I had known I was going to be an asshole, I wouldn't have come. - The redhead revealed. I swallowed.

\- I seriously doubt it. - I spoke nonchalantly.

\- You said only two things, and both managed to be assholes. Congratulations, if you just wanted to have sex you shouldn't have done that theater. Hope got up, starting to put on her clothes, she looked really annoyed with me.

\- That was not a theater. I would take over if it was. - I said, expecting a positive answer.

\- Would you? Soon you? - Hope finishes putting on the shirt, she looked so upset that she didn't notice it was my pajamas, and stops, crossing her arms. - News Penélope, I have no reason to believe you.

\- I don't have to explain myself to you. - I speak boastful, with the gift of being more arrogant with every sentence. - But you have to believe me, it was not a theater.

\- Oh really? - Hope made the same spoiled Mikaelson face as the day of the duel. His blue eyes even from a distance hurt so sharp they were.

\- I swear. - I got on my knee on the bed.

\- So you want me to stay? He raised an eyebrow. Hope didn't want my answer, she already knew it very well. - It's too bad if someone realizes that I'm in your dorm, isn't it? I couldn't handle it.

I was quiet.

\- You may have told me the truth, however, take one step forward and three steps back. Thank you for showing me that you are really a mistake.

I couldn't say anything, every time my mouth opened a white hit me, blinding me. Hope pulled on her shorts, pulling out of my dorm without another word.

It meant nothing. Nothing. I threw myself on the bed, trying to fall asleep.

The next day was empty, I got up without Taylor filling me with patience to get up soon, with no letters in the drawer, and with the bed a little more empty than usual. I felt what loneliness really was, nothing but emptiness.

\- What do you look at Mikaelson so much? - Taylor catches my eye at the cafe.

\- Nothing. I don't care about that bastard. - I repeated that word. The word that made me slightly guilty.

\- You woke up really angry today. - Jade commented too. - What happened yesterday, Penny?

\- You don't have a girlfriend to irritate with these questions? - I spoke thickly.

\- Penny ...

\- I don't want to talk about yesterday. I do not want. - I spoke thickly again. I had done something bad? That was part of who I was. I feel good, I hurt Mikaelson. It was all I wanted to do.

Heda Xxx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a step forward and a marathon back right?


	6. track six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist's feelings are DELICATE. As Camille O'connell would say: she's furious, dark, doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do, she wants to control her demons so that the demons don't control her. She's lost. :)

Penélope Park PoV.

The fight was not so intense anymore, provocations and other things were left aside for too long. It had been a month since Hope and I had exchanged words that were a little less aggressive, I didn't want to admit that I missed that.

It was a trip last year for hogsmeade, just the trainees, so it was an honor to get drunk before going. Alaric's loose arms on the school board allowed these little moments of fun among students.

\- You know her? - I asked Taylor subtly, facing a witch I was not used to seeing there.

\- Daisy Davies, it looks like she's a very fond of you. - Taylor speaks. My eyes went over the witch's body, which unfortunately were covered with much of the uniform since that village was cold.

\- In that case, she couldn't be more welcome. - I said laughing. I blinked at the witch.

\- Penny, the girl just arrived, except you. - Taylor warns. Failing me.

\- She's a prey, Swift. - I shrugged, ignoring the sermon that might come, flirting again with the witch who kept looking at me.

He had straight brown hair, straight, a mouth highlighted in red lipstick, his eyes very dark, strong features of a British woman.

About five other witches were with us, counting on Davies. Hidden in a room near the kitchen where the drinks were hidden. I sent Taylor out when the witch approached.

\- I prepared this for you, you know, whiskey, lemon, and a few more things. After we get back from hogsmeade you can go to my dorm where you have more of that. - The witch corvina offers with the glass full of whiskey.

\- I'd love to, Davies. - I gladly accepted taking a good sip of your mixture. - You sure taste better than that, right?

\- You have to prove it to know. - Daisy speaks to me with a naughty smile, returning the other witches. Taylor looks at me crookedly.

\- We need to go, come Penny. - Taylor calls. I shake my head.

\- I'll be here a few more minutes, I'll meet you on the way, Tay. - I nod my head. The witches start to leave, leaving just me and the croaker in the room.

My glass was empty, and my body was hot.

\- Where you go? - I asked seeing the witch start to leave the room. She gives me a sad look and leaves.

I didn't care whether the girls I had sex with were Slytherin or not because I just used them, so it didn't make any difference. It was my policy since I started the active sex life that I've been having since I was fifteen years old, that's why Ravenclaw like her, Gryffindor like Josie, Lufana like Lizzie, Slytherin like ... most, it didn't matter.

\- I thought I had a little more respect for what we had. - Hope appears straight from the door Davies used to leave. My expression changes, ready to attack if necessary.

\- We had nothing. - I speak tough.

\- Your looks at me in the last week prove something quite different. - Hope says smiling, walking towards me gracefully. - I noticed, all of them.

\- And what are you going to do about it? - I asked expecting the provocation.

\- You know Penelope, I thought you were better, but you are the same person trash. It is a liar. And if you're going to act like that, I can lower the level. - That smug face made me look serious.

\- What does that mean? I continued to ask, taking the wand when it was close enough.

Hope scares me, pushing me by the chest right into the wall, Mikaelson being authoritarian.

\- That Daisy was a trap, own, don't make that face. - Hope pretends pity. Put your hand against the wall very close to my face, leaning down. - You are an arrogant idiot, of course you would accept and think that everyone wants you. His body had veritaserum. Hope pulls an empty small bottle out of her pocket.

The redhead stood there, enjoying the advantage.

\- Who was the best you ever had? - Hope asks to have fun.

\- You. - I can't help saying it.

\- And you were afraid of that?

\- Yes, I stayed. - I said biting my lip afterwards, breathing hard, with the redhead climbing on me.

\- The truth is the best medicine, have you heard of it? Hope continued to force. - I have the power to end this shit you call a reputation with a question or two. You can't play with me.

Hope placed the pot of potion in the palm of my hand, closing it with her own, pulling it up and kissing.

\- You are not much different from me. - I teased.

\- I do not care anymore. Hope walked away. "And you better stay here at Hogwarts, or I will end your precious reputation."

Hope touched an open wound, crying dead dog, my delicate subject, another constant fear.

(...)

\- Yeah, I lost my will. I don't know, Jade can stay with you there. - I spoke without looking too much at Taylor.

\- You tell me that only now that we are going?

\- I just don't want to go, not anymore. - I shrugged, and then my back, walking in a different direction than the rest of the students going to have fun tir, leaving my best friend not knowing where to go.

I went to the library that was empty, it was class time for everyone, including the last year that I wouldn't make the trip, in the meantime, fuck the Hogwarts rules. Attending classes was not in my top ten concerns of the day.

\- Thinking of a counter attack? Hope asks. It was obvious that he was going to chase me.

\- Yes. Shouldn't you be on hogsmeade? - I asked back, getting ready in the chair, dropping the book I had picked up on the table.

\- My mother heard about the duel, she forbade me to go. - Hope shrugs, I noticed that she had two bottles in her hands, she had already gone there. - I was not a good girl according to her.

\- How many news, now that you won this time, leave me alone so I can do worse. I picked up the book again, ignoring Hope.

\- That's because you wanted it to be. Hope leaves the two beers on the table, lowering my book. - We can be better than that.

\- For what? - I asked. - I can say that shit from last month made a difference to me, and it doesn't change anything.

\- You want this way?

\- That's what I do! I do my best to be the worst. Do you want some truth with this potion drug? I wish I had stayed in the room, but I couldn't handle it. You were right.

\- I'm not my father. - Hope remembered. - And you shouldn't act like you're your mother, who cares about our surnames? For six years I have seen this hatred ruin my days in this castle, an empty hatred. - Hope explained, the worst thing was to agree with her. Or maybe it was the potion.

\- It's too long to change so fast. - I said hard.

\- Who said it will be? Hope plucked the books out of my hand, sitting on my lap. - We know each other, like two normal teenagers, and just let go.

I nodded, Hope's closeness always left me with this panic that took over everything.

\- Without rushing things? - I asked ironically. Hope smiled, agreeing as I put my hand on her waist.

\- Never. - Hope says approaching.

\- What do you want to know about me first?

\- Do I need to say? - Hope says still smiling, kissing me right after. There was a hint of longing there. Hope could be attractive by being good and being bad.

Heda Xxx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment here, I really want to know what you think. want to bet on how long Penelope will be an asshole again ??


	7. track seven

Penélope Park PoV.

The most common way to meet someone was usually unexpected encounters, random conversations with people you may or may not have seen before. However, the shape we were using was a little more fun.

\- Favorite food?

\- Lasagna - I said it because of the potion. - Is that you. - Hope lets out a smile before answering too.

\- beignet. - Hope says. I look confused at her. - It's a sweet.

\- Favourite music? - I asked.

\- Complicated. - The redhead reveals.

\- Seriously? Are you the type who listens to Avril Lavigne?

\- Shut up, that song should be in a museum. - Hope defends. - And yours?

\- Endgame.

\- Do you like Alison Swift and think it's bad that I hear Avril? - Hope shakes her head, disappointed.

\- I don't know it was bad, I was just surprised, you look like someone who listens to sweet Indie.

\- In that troubled head of yours ... I mean, who doesn't listen sometimes? - Hope shrugs, I keep laughing at your taste in music. - Favorite movie? - Hope changes the subject.

\- Fear Island. Leonardo DiCaprio.

\- I had the biggest crush on him. If I had been born earlier. - Hope gives a naughty smile.

\- Normally I would criticize you for being a man, but DiCaprio even me. - I joked. It had a hint of truth, it was no accident to love Titanic so much.

\- So, are you a lesbian?

\- I'm anti-men - I said seriously. - Just kidding, I am.

\- I had already deduced, after all you can't help but get into a pretty girl's skirt, but I never saw you with any boy. - Hope commented making a bad face in the middle of the sentence.

\- That's not true, the last time I had sex with you was you, weeks ago, Davies was impulse. - I did. Hope started to approach me, it was amazing how her contact gave me unbelievable gay panic. Normally I was confident and sure of everything, the only time something got out of hand was Josie, and I managed to screw it up.

\- Was the last person you had sex with me? What about your reputation as the girl who spent most of the time with students at this school? - Hope pokes.

\- Not quite, I do not stay with everyone I flirt with. Okay, I've gotten a lot of people, but my moves tend to be more casual, like Taylor. - I explained offended to you by the bad part of my reputation.

\- Do you still stay? - Hope asks like someone who wants nothing.

\- It ended two months after it started, the sex was good, but I also like that, sitting on my bed and talking. - I continued. - And ended up becoming friendship, I don't see her like that, I prefer to see few people like that now.

\- I would love to put the whole potion in your drink, it was just a few drops, you may be lying to me now.

\- You will never know. - Smile.

\- If I stayed with you, you know, for real, I would be jealous of Taylor. Hope admitted, getting closer.

\- That would be toxic, she is my best friend, you and me, it will never happen. - I said causing a laugh in the redhead, which confused me.

\- You wouldn't believe my seduction skills. - The redhead tossed all her hair to one side, making a sexy face, it was as if a button had been turned on.

\- I already saw. - I brought my face closer to hers. - The biggest one is for sure you are on all fours, and look, it works.

I get up from the bed. My body was stressed even though my mind was already quieted. - I'm going outside, are you coming?

\- It's very rude of you to change the subject so, second, aren't you worried if they see us? And third, it is very cold outside.

\- It is not the type of subject that we should talk about now, I will distribute some obiliates to those who see us, you will only freeze if it is like this without clothes. the other side while Hope spoke.

\- I was comfortable, you asshole. - Hope gets up putting on her cloak. - Can I get your scarf?

\- You know I don't like you, don't you? - I asked. The redhead ignores taking my green and silver scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

\- No, you hate the Mikaelson that you created in your head, and that makes me be the times, now I, Hope, you love it. - Hope walks around the bed stopping at the door.

I kept quiet, tried to open the door, but Hope locked the door, and wouldn't let me get to the handle.

\- Takes on. Hope crosses her arms. - Do you always run away from what you feel that way? - I got a little more irritated with Mikaelson. Going against it.

\- Let's make one thing clear, whatever we are doing having this conversation or whatever, it doesn't change my feelings, I hate you. As an answer Hope puts her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me boldly towards her.

\- If you hate me so much, I don't think you'll have a hard time not kissing me now. - The witch says rubbing her lips on mine. - Get me out of here, or kiss me.

The panic was still there, it still washed over me, I wanted it and it suffocated me. I liked that, the witch who could look like a candy and in seconds become the one that was almost pious r me.

I let myself go, putting my hand on Hope's waist, and finally kissing her, for the second time that day, in something more delicate, but this time, that changed quickly. My hand no longer wanted to just stand there, it started to go lower and lower.

\- You have audacity, I like that, but next time, I throw you out. - I spoke in a serious tone.

\- There will be an interesting next time. - He observed the redhead. I rolled my eyes as I left the room.

We were walking away from the caatelo even if I wanted to stay there and make fun of some grouchy professor, or talk to Caroline. The forest was dangerous inland, full of hostile creatures, and it didn't matter a bit, the more steps I took into the forest the more the sounds of centaurs running were heard.

\- Why exactly are we here? - Hope asks, tired of walking, the school had a lot of land.

\- When I get stressed, this in bad cases, I prefer not to throw a crucio at whoever irritates me, so I come, I lean against a tree, like now - I do. - And I smoke.

\- And passes?

\- The smoke comes in and the anger comes out. I pulled a red Marlboro box out of my coat pocket, putting one in my mouth right there, and offering it to Hope.

\- I already smoked a few times, of course my mother would pull my lungs out with her own hands if she knew, I was careful, in the end it wasn't even worth it. Hope leaned against the front tree, watching my movements to light the cigarette with her wand, then slapping her hand in the wind against the slightly stinky smoke.

I pulled on the cigarette with some force even after more than one summer without needing it, the smoke burning inside also brought a feeling of relief, as if my shoulders were more relaxed, my head lighter. The smoke took part of my health and demons with it.

\- You must not think about the taste that it will leave in your mouth, you just pull, feel it relaxing your body.

\- For that I use sex. - He countered by disturbing me.

\- Come here. - I called. Hope looks at me as if it is very strange, I was not wrong, I nodded and called her with my hand. Hope leaned against the same tree as me. - I have a candy here, no matter how fresh it is, it can be more pleasurable for you.

That cigarette was unique, I had a chance to smuggle that box into the school for more delicate cases, and this was my prize, surviving the last three years at Hogwarts, the last of that brand I smoked had been in a family fight that had with dad.

Hope manages to light up on her own after my instruction, the hiccup was part of the rite of passage, I kept on treating my own, feeling a little better every time. Still, I would need another box to put my head in place.

The most unreal situation was before my eyes, and I had directly contributed to it happening. I didn't hate Hope, I hated the image I had of her, because she was always right. I watch your face for a while.

\- What's it? - Asked realizing this notion subtle.

\- Nothing. I took a deeper drag, feeling my throat sting.

Hope tries to be silent, fails miserably.

\- What is the next step? Do you change because everyone is coming back from hogsmeade?

\- I will be what I am. Facing that in a perfect world, I would have a chance to get over it, but it falls in reality, there will never be a us, I don't like you. - I felt different around her, it scared me, days ago, in the middle of the night, and in my dreams, it was there, I just need time to be ready for something. No. Fuck, this is bullshit.

(...)

\- Do you think it would be good for me to fall in love? - I asked Taylor strangely as we finished eating the Honey Fingers sweets that she had brought to me, Jade should be with us, but it was late, and she used that excuse to see Josie Saltzman.

\- Satan does not love. - Taylor says convinced.

\- Seriously, I know I'm serious, but Tay, what if it happens?

\- Are you and her together? - Try to guess the blonde.

\- Forget it, this is stupid. Love is an idiot created to sell books.

\- That's a very lonely thought, Penny. Let it happen, it's the most fun part of life. Why don't you try a forbidden romance. - Taylor plays with that real tone behind it. The witch was the only one with whom I could communicate this way, but I didn't want to hear her this time. It is a mistake.

\- Do you think I'm going to be Julie of someone's Juliet? Stop being deceived.

I rolled my eyes.


	8. track eight

Penélope Park PoV.

A few long days away from Hope like the devil on the cross, I was starting to get a little more stressed, maybe longing for the warmest teasing. Hope had respected that I hated her and wanted to get away.

A sudden escape to the forest to smoke made me realize that there was no point in denying things that seemed to be stamped on my forehead so much. I ran and ran from it, too guilty, and thinking it was in my head. Hope could still be perfectly arming me.

My hands were sweating, disappearing like this made Taylor and Jade look around for me, since that type of note I sent didn't work well with people who were in public.

\- Apologize now for my Jaque ... - The redhead entered the broom closet that I agreed with her on that note. Punctually. The door was closed behind her, giving me the space I needed to shut her up with a rather naive kiss.

I felt a little bit of nostalgia for the redhead's mouth.

\- What do you think you're doing? - Hope pushes me.

\- Kissing you.

\- Find a psychologist, Penélope. I'm not going to put up with your bipolarities. In a second you say you hate me and then kiss me? Fuck you. - Hope tries to leave, but I hold the door with my hand.

\- Wait ... I ... I think I missed you a little ... - I spoke realizing again the great limitation I have in saying something I feel.

\- And why are you acting like an idiot? - Hope says turning the spoiled Mikaelson face. The witch knew that in minutes I could see that I was making a terrible mistake and push her away.

\- Why am I one? - I asked ironically, putting Hope against the wall, it was easy since we were in a tiny room. - Can we forget that now? - I pull the hair out of Hope's neck.

\- I don't want casual sex. - She makes it clear, still tantrum. - Not even that little game.

\- That's one of the problems, I don't know if I want it to be just that. I'm confused and it's killing me, but right now, I just want to enjoy the next ten minutes that I've been kissing you.

Hope still had a face. It was ridiculous how I pushed it away and suddenly I went after it myself.

\- I believe that I'm not the subtle type too, I wanted to end our feud and honestly, I think I'm forcing it. - Hope starts to explain. - You can't kiss around, hidden, with scheduled times. I have problems besides you. Pen, think about what you want, and then talk to me.

The redhead kisses me on the cheek before leaving the closet, I would laugh at that if I weren't so frustrated. It was difficult to think just like me and not like Pierce-Park.

It is obvious that passions do not happen overnight, especially when you have strong feelings like mine that came before this mess, but as the days passed, I wanted her company, pulling me out of that comfort zone, me making something real, even if the few were born.

I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to stop either.

\- What went wrong? - Jade asks when I sit down.

\- I think I got dumped. - I spoke without completely believing.

\- And whose life are we going to screw up? - Taylor asks a little mean.

\- Do you think I don't know how to take no? - I asked with a frown.

\- Actually, I think. Josie Saltzman. - Taylor remembered, giving Jade a nudge.

\- This is with Jade now, don't get me into this anymore, I'm in another one. - I said think. When I realized I tried to change the subject. - In fact, you owe me an apology.

I knew I had given Jade an ultimatum.

\- No, I shouldn't. - Jade says. Death must have been shocked by his audacity. I slowly put my hand on top of my wand that rested on the table.

\- What did you say?

\- Are you threatening your friend? Seriously? What a beautiful friendship we have.

\- As far as I know friends don't have ex-friends. If you cheated on me for Josie, you can do worse, maybe with Nolan Bolt, from Ravenclaw, who would love to have my head as an ornament in the room, or Kalin Willies at the end of that table, maybe Linda Peter, on the other end, I have great enemies , Jade.

Taylor was probably lost. She was as much a friend as she was of Jade, who had screwed up that night. My life started to fall after that night.

\- I can sell your secrets to Mikaelson, forgot about it, they are like, super close to the twins. - Jade speaks sarcastically. His guard is lowered when he realizes that I will follow the wand itself, drawing some attention to us by the tension of the conversation.

\- Jade! - Taylor rebukes the sin said by the other blonde.

\- Don't come with Jade for me, Taylor. You know what Penélope is doing, playing the superior.

\- I'm the superior, Jade. I am acting as such, but if you see that everyone is looking and think it is because of you, delude yourself as much as you want. - I said convinced. There were witches by my side everywhere, I avoided look at them, without calling so much attention that it would not be necessary to take extreme measures.

\- You need to treat yourself. - Jade says with some anger.

\- It is not the first time I hear this today.

\- Maybe you could hear if you weren't so far away with your ego. If you saw Josie and I should have known we were having fun, am I to blame that everyone here is your ex? Fuck Penelope, I stayed with her because I liked her, as simple as that, not everyone is trying to finish you.

Bad tongues could say that I made all the wrong choices, or that I sabotaged myself in any situation. Paranoia did it all. The feeling of chase. I don't trust anyone and nobody trusts me.

I leaned forward, giving the false hope that I would end the fight logically and rationally. I would do it. For me.

\- I do not trust you anymore. - I whispered. Other witches tried to listen, the nearest ones started to comment as soon as the words left my mouth. I got up without wanting an answer. All of that was due to paranoia, both about issues of trust and issues of discovering my secrets.

Hope was the last face I managed to look at before I left, I hadn't mentioned her on the short list of enemies, which made me wonder how they might find that strange and feel the move to cover it as an argument. The redhead looked very disappointed in my actions. I turned my face away. I don't know if I wanted to, but I did.

(...)

\- One week Penelope, a week-long drug that you haven't looked at in the face of one of your best friends for six years because of nobody. - Taylor complained.

\- She betrayed my confidence, what will they think if I forgive that? - I asked. - People watch me, seeing a weakness they attack.

\- THIS IS NOT A WAR AREA, PENNY. ITS A SCHOOL. A SCHOOL DRUG. - Taylor explodes. It wasn't suddenly, she had already shown many signs of unhappiness about my actions.

\- For someone like me, everywhere is a war zone. Do you think I'm happy with that, Tay? You really think that I didn't want to be able to date anyone I want, or to spend a week without getting into trouble with an enemy who hates me because of one word, ONE SURNAME ... it was enough to ruin me. - I exploded in the same proportion, saying much more than I should. Exposing myself to ridicule, Taylor was extremely trustworthy, but it was too intimate.

\- Fuck. - Taylor answers. Sitting on the bed next to me. We were a little silent until it broke.

\- I'm your friend, and so is Jade, we're both here in case these shit think they can do something. You can act like a normal girl if you want, to start, you have to apologize to your friend who is only dating someone, that's all.

\- If they are stronger?

\- No way, we finished them all, silenced the Mikaelson, somehow, do you think anyone would mess with us now? - Taylor encourages me more and more.

It was my reputation that was at risk there, it was something I couldn't risk for anything or anyone. I needed something to do, especially after the week of dropping my loving poison against her.

I threw an alohomora at your door, invading the dormitory, your roommate was a girl who seemed scared by my presence.

\- Go. - I did. Giving her space to leave. Sitting on Jade's bed to wait for her.

While the blonde did not appear, my thoughts went to a redhead who was still waiting for an answer, one that I already had, even if complicated. The week had been busy, with the fight between me and Jade the rumors got high and high, I had no control over them like I had my disciples, after all everyone had seen. Hope stayed in the back of my mind, it was better this way. And I was about to go after her and put an end to every game.

\- You can't talk like my colleague of four, Penelope. - Jade entered the room.

\- Don't tell me what I can or can't do. You know I do what I want to do. - I smiled convinced. The blonde was wearing a towel wrapped around her body. - I've been thinking, can we solve all this, maybe a threesome?

\- Unbelievable. - Jade complained. - I'm going out with her, I wouldn't make exceptions, much less for you.

\- Don't you think ... we had fun? - I woke up. It was as if Jade knew exactly where it was going.

\- Don't start with that. - He did. I walked over to her making the turn, to start making her walk towards the bed itself. Penelope style of making peace.

\- Open wound? - I teased. - I know baby. I came to think that I had done revenge, because I was so cold.

\- I got over. - Lied. I smiled as I fussed with his hair, brushing the wet strands away from his face and neck.

\- Seriously? - I asked ironically. - Are you telling me you wouldn't love to have a relapse?

\- You're an asshole, that's what you are, you think you can stop being with me without giving me a an explanation, then be friends to dictate who I go out with or not? You fucking paranoid. - Jade says putting your anger out. All I wanted.

\- Did it ever cross your mind that I might be jealous? - I provoked, making all her barriers start to fall.

\- You are still an asshole.

\- And you love it about me. I'm an asshole, I fought you that day, I was a bad girl, and I'm here to apologize. - I got closer to Jade. - You know how. - I said already touching our lips, painfully slow. Fuck, I had forgotten what Jade was like, instead of pulling away, she kissed me more willingly, my hands couldn't keep still.

Jade was already unbuttoning my dress shirt with so much need that I thought I was going to pull all the buttons at once, I released the towel from her body, dramatically increasing my lust. The blonde turns me around, using my move against me, throwing me hard on the bed, climbing on top of me.

I let her take off the rest of the clothes that hindered us before reversing our positions, holding her two arms over her head.

\- I'm the one who has an apology to make here. - I said kissing her again. Jade seemed to be feeling quite comfortable by the naughty smile she gave. I kissed his neck, without worrying about the marks he would leave or not, letting go of his hands, Jade did not take long to change our positions again, I sat on the bed, holding tightly on his waist.

\- Shut up. - Jade sent it. I took a deep breath, realizing that she was starting to move in my lap, slowly and slowly, she already knew exactly what was happening to me. I let her control the situation, all the while running my fingers over her body, squeezing, urging me to go faster and faster. I swore under my breath, feeling my sex scream. Even though I didn't like to speed things up, I moved my fingers down to her wet sex listening to the low moan leave, mixing with the faster breathing, I kissed her lips as slowly as she masturbated her clitoris. I lowered the kisses to her neck, feeling her hands in my hair, two fingers of mine were already coming down to her entrance, penetrating her slowly. In the beginning I did the movements myself, increasing the speed very quickly, letting myself be carried away for the moment, until I slowed down, torturing her body, making her seek more contact.

The view was perfect, Jade had her eyes tightly closed, her lower lips bitten as she sat on my dice, her body up and down steadily, occasionally hitting me in the face. I let it happen, also in that uncontrolled breath, feeling pleasure with the contact of your body in mine, with the situation itself.

Until it stops, throw the witch lying on the bed again with force, kissing her body, leaving bites, stronger marks, attacking her breasts, and continuing to tighten them even lowering down, kissing her belly, until she reaches her sex . Going even slower with my tongue, going every way I could, marking her thighs with my fingernail, going slow, and slow, until I started sucking hard, listening to moans that should disturb the other rooms. Penetrating my tongue deep, with faster and stronger, and deeper, feeling Jade's leg start to shake, which delivered the beginning of her orgasm.

It was more intense than I thought it was, the excuses, the sex, the orgasm, everything was definitely not even close to being in my control.

\- You should go to your room now. - Jade says, surprising me a little.

\- Did you use me?

\- You did this to me, several times. - The blonde says a little unwillingly.

\- Jade - I was on top witch. - Excuse me. I'm really sorry, for our summer, and for the week before. Today may be the good end point that we needed.

\- Penélope Park and her habit of solving things with sex. - Jade complained, jokingly. I knew that what I needed was once to be able to really apologize to someone.

\- I wouldn't complain if I were you. - I said smiling naughty.

The conversation did not extend much, Jade and I exchanged some kisses, without malice in them, just feeling each other. Of course, they led to a few more things later, for long hours, until the moment we just exchanged caresses and a brief conversation about what could be a courtship between her and Josie. It didn't matter that night. It didn't matter at any time. I shouldn't be the boss of my friends' love lives. Fuck it. It was a good ending, mainly because maybe there was still a spark. Jade was the smallest shell that night.


	9. track nine

Penélope Park PoV.

My whole life was resolved most of the time there, for breakfast. Jade and I have been silent since we sat next to Taylor, the blonde seemed to be analyzing both. It wasn't even that cold, but Jade insisted on wearing a scarf so that the neck wouldn't be on display, I didn't care about that.

\- Will you guys not tell me what the fuck happened yesterday? - Taylor asks trying to break the climate. It was as if we wanted her to find out for herself, Jade and I looked at each other almost laughing.

\- I'm enjoying my cereal. - I said eating a spoonful.

\- And I ... - Jade thinks of an excuse. - I would like to eat in silence please.

\- Decided what yesterday? If you're sitting here it's because everything went well. Shouldn't Josie be with us now? - Taylor asked, I almost drowned  
trying not to laugh.

\- It wouldn't be a good idea, not now.

As usual, Taylor and Jade sat next to each other and facing me. I couldn't help but laugh when Taylor uses that proximity to try to get the scarf off Jade's neck.

\- Get out of here ... hey ... help. - Jade speaks trying to dodge.

\- No scandal, Jadelyn. - Taylor fights when the other one gets more attention than it should for us. I just watched the scene laughing.

\- Privacy, have you heard? - Jade asks when his neck is exposed. Taylor's eyes are half closed behind those thick lenses.

\- You had sex, so Penelope didn't come back to our room. You bitch. - Taylor throws the garment at me. - You two are two sluts.

\- Don't you want a megaphone? Maybe I should get on the table, they didn't hear you from the lake, idiot. - Jade in a desperate attempt to make the witch on her side shut up.

\- Come on, are you ashamed of what we did? - I asked him suggestively.

\- I just find it dowdy that every tower in this castle knows.

\- You didn't seem worried about being inelegant when you were sitting ... - I said in a teasing tone before being interrupted.

\- If you finish that sentence I will throw a stupefy on you. - Jade threatened. I don't know if I was kidding or not.

\- Shall we forget the fact that you two weren't going to talk to me? Wasn't your case over? For the love of God Penelope, I'm getting confused, and Jade, gives you respect. Taylor continued to criticize.

Despite the hostile words, her tone was more relaxed, even though she was upset to think we weren't going to tell.

\- It doesn't start with the sermon, we were going to tell you, it just seemed funnier that way. It was not a big deal.

\- It was not? - Jade asked offended, I swallowed. - I'm just kidding.

\- Do you think you can go out exchanging body fluids as if it were nothing? And Josie, how is it? - Taylor asked a little more seriously.

\- We are not dating yet, we do not combine exclusivity, everything is ok. - Jade explained. - In other words, without hard feelings.

\- If you say. - I still spoke in that tone.

\- I discovered something interesting this past week, I thought about talking to Taylor first but I don't know. - Jade prepared the ground. - Lizzie Saltzman has a new affair, crush, or girlfriend.

\- What makes you think I would be interested in who Lizzie dates? - I asked.

\- I saw it yesterday, you will love to know. - Taylor gets excited.

\- Are you interested why Lizzie is picking up Hope Mikaelson. - Jade says smiling a little mean. My eyes go from her straight to the end of the table where Hope used to be with her brother, only he was there. I passed by the face without being able to pretend that I was not disturbed by the information.

\- Do not play with me.

(...)

I would love to say that the motivation for being where I was was Swift's speech about me being who I am and damn my enemies, but the truth was that I was slightly uncomfortable with the Saltzman case.

\- Great, Satan in the bathroom of the myrtle that moans, two hauntings. - Lizzie didn't hesitate to offend me when she saw me through the mirror reflection.

\- Did you expect someone else? - I asked.

\- What are you doing? Following me? - Lizzie rolls her eyes. - Yeah, I'm waiting for someone, and that's none of your business.

\- You're right. - I smiled softly. Lizzie turns to me in disbelief. - But I'm nosy.

\- I found out the worst way, my sister didn't talk to me for months, you know?

\- I can understand her. - I said sarcastically. - Let's not talk about the past Lizzie, no hard feelings.

\- Fuck you, Penelope. - Lizzie says trying to get out of the bathroom, that's when in a quick movement I pulled my wand.

\- Your date will have to wait. - I still spoke kindly, even if out of pure irony.

\- Are you threatening me? Lizzie asks, raising her voice. - Satan, we're done for you, my sister and me. Follow the path of the whore who gave birth, and miss me.

\- Your new girlfriend, Hope Mikaelson, how?

\- We're just staying, like two normal people, if you want to try to poison me against her, you're wasting time. None of us owes anything to you.

\- Let me screw this up for you. - I gave a smile, and then left the bathroom.

The discomfort kept growing inside me, every time I thought about the two together I wanted to punch Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson in the face too, damn Mikaelson. Both deserve each other, I deeply hope that they stay together and my problems are finally over completely.


	10. track ten

Penélope Park PoV.

Much of my life has been taught that the best way to be feared were demonstrations of power, plan b if people are too stubborn is to be aggressive.

As a civilized student at a normally refined school, excluding other houses, of course, my intention was never to go on the backup plan. The strange looks defined that afternoon, it bothers me, the lack of respect for my choices, the feeling that I could be attacked at any time.

\- Keep your friends close, and enemies even closer. Whisper? - A brunette arrives from behind making such an infamous comment. Kalin Willies.

\- That must be why it is so close. - I said sighing, pinning the witch. The presence of most Slytherins was paramount, the pressure for my next action. A Pierce-Park has to know exactly what the consequences of each of her actions will be.

\- Is she your friend now? - Asked iconic, staring dark eyes at me so deep in a right judgment. - I remember two days ago you were talking about how she was a treacherous snake.

\- I say a lot about many people. - I rolled up my shirtsleeves, imposing myself more on the shorter one. - We are from Slytherin, we are all snakes, you turned out to be one of the most poisonous so I supposedly turned against Jade.

Kalin is horrified by the size of the step that I was ahead of her, little did she know that I had used a weakness as a strategy.

\- DO NOT NEED TO PRETEND THAT THEY ARE NOT TRYING TO HEAR OUR TALK. - I shouted in the middle of the common room, drawing the attention of everyone who pretended not to be glazed in my previous words. Hope Mikaelson was one of those people, talking to her brother, and another witch, but she returned her full attention when I got up on the coffee table in front of our luxurious sofa. - Some must have thought that you can use me against Jade, or on the contrary, it turns out, they are fools to think that our alliance would be threatened by a simple Gryffindor. Everyone who conspired against us will fall, and if one of you - I pointed in the direction of Willies. - Come after Jade, I will go after you. - I gave a friendly but sarcastic smile before getting off my private stage. The commotion of the comments that reached me inflamed my ego even more, because not even the wand I had to use to show that they shouldn't contest.

Jade was in a corner of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, she and my favorite snake were looking at me satisfied with such an act. Trust and reputation restored. It wasn't long before I went over to them, kissing Jade by surprise, and sneakily analyzing a reaction from Hope Mikaelson.

My last name had a weight that it carried with mastery for all that long time, basically since I was old enough to understand.

It meant among many things to give up certain desires to keep on top, which was where I had artfully put it. Slytherin was boiling, witches and more witches were talking to me about what happened, Jade was the only one who was confused about why the kiss at the end, which I justified as a drama that the moment needed, me and the blonde could be a power couple .

Jade Gillies had her attractions, although she didn't think much of it, she had been part of my sweet dreams, her blue eyes stand out by themselves, that damn accent, and the way she behaves, usually more elegant than me, being even impulsive. Which explained his relapse with me. It could have happened, it could be real, if I could be honest with myself at some point. The passion, which certainly existed even though it was repressed, had already passed, there was only regret.

What puzzled me was how I stood with my arms crossed, my face closed, and hatred in my heart as Hope kissed Lizzie in front of me, as soon as we left the classroom the next day. The celebrations between me and the girls were forgotten by me the moment I laid eyes on them, it was no longer a victory.

\- Penny, hide it. Please. - Taylor scolds me realizing that I was not remembering to stop looking at them.

\- She's a great motherfucker. - Committed turning to both. Clearly upset.

\- Lizzie is vindictive, you knew that. - Jade reminded me, I look uglier at her.

\- Shut up, you're dating your sister, not her, you don't have to defend. - Taylor attacks her for free, part of our friendship. Even though I didn't have much reason to continue watching that ridiculous scene, I stayed there, crossing my arms, leaning back in my chair.

\- I'm not dating, thanks to Penelope. - Jade revelation. Which gives me an incredible idea, and it benefits me.

\- Tay, you better not stay here now. - I smiled maliciously. - And since you're not dating, I have no reason not to kiss you now, do I?

\- You mean use me, not kiss.

\- Does anyone lose with this? - I pulled Jade by the arm to me, placing her between my legs.

\- Hey, I'm here, I lose. You know what, I'm going out, the way Jade is stupid, you're really going to kiss, bye. - Taylor says leaving the room. There were only the four of us left, and maybe two of us did it by provocation, but it was like I said, no one loses.

I put my hand in Jade's hair, she was the best alternative for that, since it wasn't just any kiss, even though it wasn't so significant it was still a good experience for both, where no one else gets hurt.

\- Do you want? - I asked already close to your mouth, instigating before kissing. - You don't have to do it if you don't want to.

\- You are so beautiful, you just need to keep your mouth busy all the time. - Jade alludes to me talking a lot of bullshit, which I never denied. The witch smiles before I finally kiss her, starting something bigger than I thought it would be, Jade has personality, and god, a beautiful grip, my hands went to her face, hers held my body tightly, while her tongue shamelessly I tested my limits on how sexual a kiss could be in public.

The loud knock on the door that was already open signaled Caroline's entry into the room, looking angrily at all four.

\- Great that they arrived early for class. - The teacher says passive aggressive, going to her desk. - But it's a pity they have hormones. If I see a scene with a person again, I will give detention to all of you, Penelope and Hope, you know that you will be close to an expulsion if you achieve this feat.

\- In my defense, there is no rule that says we cannot kiss here. - I said teasing the teacher. Jade buried her face in my neck, hugging me with shame because her supposed mother-in-law was the woman who had caught us that way, I ignored the presence of the other two.

\- Actually, there is a very specific one. You are not stupid, you know the rules. - Caroline sits at the table, analyzing the scene she had found.

Jade was laughing nervously, I hugged her a little harder holding on to the laughter too. Caroline was not going to stop liking me for what happened, if she didn't when I had sex on her other table.

\- I need to disagree with your statement again, teacher, I should know what Penelope does out of your eyes. Hope pinned.

\- I'm not grabbing her daughter by the corners, at least. - Pinned back.

\- Hey, don't put me in the middle - Lizzie defends herself, even though before she was quiet under all the fighting she was creating and not around her.

\- You've done it before, haven't you? With both. Hope pinned back, ignoring the blonde's previous speech.

I would say something like everyone had already fallen for my chat, or that she herself had, but she didn't want to give it to us, let alone say things like that in front of Mrs. Forbes.

\- You never stop? - He asked. - Damn, every class or outside is attacking each other. - The teacher snorts. - I don't care who you kiss, but Penelope, don't pretend you have any morals, I was kissing my daughter's girlfriend. - Caroline attacked me. I didn't really feel offended. The feeling was not bad to stay there with Jade, it was very comfortable in fact, I had never been that way with someone before. Hope scoffs. Lizzie seems to want to be quiet about the situation.

\- Hope, you have even less morals, I was kissing my daughter, ok, on second thought, they are in detention, all four. - Caroline revokes her initial sentence, frustrating us all.

\- Mom, that's not fair, it was just a kiss. - Lizzie tries to defend herself.

\- You are not from that class Lizzie, go to yours, we'll talk later. - Caroline commands, Lizzie complains a lot, and obeys.

Jade feels a little more at ease without the presence of her almost girlfriend's sister there, she stands beside me, resting her head on my shoulder, Hope looks angrily.

\- You know, I was just like you as a teenager, maybe even worse at some point. - Caroline admitted. - I understood that, hormones, wills, but it is already getting difficult to understand who is dating whom since you all have been with each other. Good heavens.

\- I'm new here. - Jade defends herself.

\- Very funny. - Caroline comments unwillingly. - It's your last year, decide what you really want, if you want anything.

At the end of the day, on that long, funny and disastrous day, I concluded that I should be alone all that time, after all, I got along much better, that's how I was born to be. Getting in the way of finding love because I don't think so, or for fun, was not something I wanted to do. Not because I'm a good person morally, or ethically correct, but because Jade meant a lot to me as a friend.


	11. eleven

Penélope Park PoV.

Time insisted on passing, even if I wanted to break every stupid clock in that castle, I couldn't stop something so natural from running from the hands, like the days turning into nights, and the nights generating the appearance of beautiful stars, as well as an spent sunrise. It couldn't be that bad.

But with each passing day my anger gradually increased, wanting to cast a thousand spells on Hope Mikaelson, or Lizzie Saltzman. I wasn't the best at complaining about hypocrisy, but saying I was forcing something, and then forcing an answer is too much even for that damned redhead.

My head couldn't find out why I was so uncomfortable with his ridiculous courtship with Saltzman. I ignored all the ridiculous scenes I was forced to see, everything was ridiculous if it came from both. Caroline had been my biggest confidante on this subject, it wasn't the most important thing in my life, but it took my sleep away.

\- I saw how they were looking at each other the day I entered, how they look now. - Caroline commented. "The Slytherin is on fire because of you, and you can only care how much you supposedly hate Hope?"

\- I never stopped hating, I must say that I must be hating her even more now. - I kept instigating that Mikaelson rage. - I'm so confused.

\- Your problem is to take things too seriously, and also, you sabotage yourself more than anyone dreams of doing with you. - Caroline explains. "If you take yourself less seriously, don't treat it like you and Hope are getting married."

\- Please don't even say it as a joke. - I asked the teacher. Taking a big sip of tea.

\- As if this were your worst nightmare. - He spoke ironic. - You know I just want you, I like you. Go after the girl you want even if I have to adopt you if I need to.

(...)

\- Are you kidding me? - Hope arrives at her dorm, with a towel wrapped around her face, and wet hair. My head went straight to a scene from days ago, and even though I wanted to do a Reboot, really, it didn't feel right.

"You left the door open, so I thought ... you could come in." - I explained with a silly smile.

\- It was locked, I'm sure. Hope crossed her arms, her breasts marked the towel much more than it should have, it drew too much attention.

\- What a pity. I thought it was open. - I bit my lip, showing my wand, then throwing it close to my feet, since I was sitting on her bed, showing that I was not defensive. - I wanted to talk.

\- You chose a bad time for this, Isaac will appear here in a little while, and you cannot imagine the magnitude of the problem that will bring me to have you here.

\- You asked me to talk to you when you decided, after talking a lot with Miss Forbes, I found out. - I explained. It was perfectly acceptable to me that he had invaded your room. Hope sits on the bed.

\- What you want? He asked, afraid of the apparent answer. My relationship with Mikaelson was totally different from what it was at the beginning of this year, I just didn't know exactly why.

\- You. - I answered objectively. - Of course it would destroy my reputation, and yours, as you know I really care about what I built. But when I see you and that futile blonde, I get jealous. - I admitted the last part in a genuine way, coming out like an arrow from my mouth.

\- You said you hardly knew me not long ago. - Hope is difficult.

\- You want me to say that I like you now? That I'm in love? - I asked resuming the asshole tone. - I'm not going, but yeah, I like being with you, and it would be a lot easier if it happened without any commitment, or pressure, I have a lot to lose and I'm still here.

Caroline just hadn't kicked me to the door of the redhead's room because it was ethically wrong as a teacher, plus she had been the one who encouraged me to face the confused feelings I had for Hope so that, if anything good came out of it, I was willing to face to have it for real.

\- Yeah, I think it's a good one. - Hope agrees. My confused face made her start laughing.

\- So easy?

\- I am a Mikaelson, also what to lose staying with you, Penélope. It's not like I'm hopelessly in love and want to leave my life to be with you, it only happens on film.

\- Enemies are only in movies too, but here we are, and I have to say that many wanted to be in their place. - I committed to complete. Being the snake it was. Arrogant at one point.

\- I feel privileged. Hope rolled her eyes.

\- ... So what about Lizzie Saltzman? - I asked not looking at her.

\- Are you really jealous? We are friends, the two twins are very close to me, it's nothing, it's been a while since we've even stayed. - Hope talks like it's nothing. I couldn't deny that somewhere, deep down, I was relieved. - And Jade?

I wanted to say that maybe we would be a great couple if I knew how to deal with I felt. It was not the right thing to say in a situation like this.

\- If we had something, it was over a long time ago, these last times were just ... need? Or whatever, it's over. She and Josie are going to make a great couple, as far as I know of them. - I commented. It was considerably less pressure to talk to someone who couldn't use any of what I was saying against me, or to think it could fuck things up between us, it was more free.

\- Hope? - Isaac knocked on the door. The blue eyes in front of me widen, Hope starts cursing in the form of profanity swearing beaten against the wind. - It's me, just open that door.

\- I'm dead. - Hope despaired. - And .. Before she spoke I covered my mouth with my hand.

\- He leaves, I juice, and you say you were in the bath, understand? - I whispered to the witch. Hope nods.

\- HOPE - Isaac shouts knocking loudly on the door. - If you forgot I was going to be upset. HOPE.

\- Fuck. Hope whispered. Isaac knocked on the door just once more, accepting that his older sister was not in the room at that moment.

\- It's a good start. - I said laughing.

\- So inconvenient, baby. - Hope says a little ironic, upset to have stuck with her brother because of me.

\- No cute nicknames, please give me nausea. - I speak. Hope rolls her eyes.

\- Don't make me regret it, please.


	12. track twelve

Penélope Park PoV

Things with me and the redhead had been disastrous and chaotic, nothing worthy of a great romance book, or some example relationship, and totally healthy, as we move forward, little by little they both had to be as caring as possible so we wouldn't be we get caught up in a way so different from how I was with others.

Of course, I still didn't invite her to sleep in my room with me, or call her by nicknames, it was temporary, it scared me.

\- I finally understood why the selection board didn't even consider putting you in the Ravenclaw, you can't be serious that your hidden place is the library. - Hope criticized me. I knew it was a joke mainly because I was more paranoid than she was.

\- These books are full of dust, no one comes here, if they come, they will see nothing but an illusion spell. - I revealed with a smug smile.

\- Okay, it surprised me, I didn't expect this one. - The redhead admitted.

\- You underestimate me, I am deeply shaken by such disbelief in me. It shakes my self-esteem. - I spoke only to see how the witch would react. She snorted, clearly wanting to slap me, despite having an acidic personality just like that, I forced to irritate her.

\- Please, the day I do this, tell me, I need to demand a trophy, I don't know who, but I want my trophy. Hope started to speak. I held it around her waist, lifting it upwards, placing it on the part of the shelf where we should use it to support our books.

\- I haven't kissed you for a week, can we not talk about the trophies you want to collect when you're done with me, just now? - I did. It was strange how I just asked, without arrogance, or without command.

\- Since in your world this is begging on your knees ... - Hope finally says kissing me. Calmly, with longing.

(...)

Taylor had thrown me out of our room that day, with some advance, Jade did not want to sleep with me because as soon as Josie thought about this possibility she already decided to sleep there, that girl had serious problems with jealousy, it was funny to hit Jade in her ahead, Taylor and I almost wept with laughter at the games in the cafe.

\- You can sleep in my dorm if you want, use a blanket to cover yourself and pretend to be the bloody baron for anyone to suspect. Hope offered. We were definitely going calm, both for ourselves and for the limited time together, so sex was out of the question for now.

\- Are you sure? - I asked fearfully.

\- The most delicate part of a courtship we solved on the first day, so I think it won't be so bad just sleeping together. Besides, my colleague of four is never there, she dates a lufano. - Hope shrugs, I was slightly angry at the revelation.

\- And let me take the chance with Taylor to enter the room all those times ?? - I asked incredulously.

\- I like to see you take a chance. - He spoke playing with the button on my shirt. I rolled my eyes.

Later that night I was getting a little nervous, not because having sex again was a big step the way we were, but because the first time I slept with someone was Jade, this is much more intimate for me than sex.

Hope was slowly breaking my walls, without literally rushing things, the only thing I had asked was for me to be honest about what I was feeling. We met, talked about anything stupid, laughed until my belly hurt, but when she lay looking at me, the panic I had around her attacked.

\- What's wrong with you? Hope asked, drawing into how quiet I was.

\- Have you always slept with your exes? - I asked. - I didn't even do it with Josie once, I don't know if I feel totally comfortable with it, and with you, it's complicated.

\- I already, sometimes, are you so nervous? Hope looked at me with understanding eyes, it was so cute.

\- I don't like it when you look at me like that, you don't look at me like that. - I sent a little sullen.

\- Yes, you do. - Hope holds my chin, giving me a long peck, before starting to hug me.

\- What are you doing?

\- Making you feel more secure. - Hope says. I roll my eyes. A few more parts of the dialogue only added to how Hope also had her walls falling as well. My feelings were confused, between letting me fall in love, and repressing.

Hope had her eyes closed, in the state between sleeping and still being able to understand what was around her, I kept looking at the features of her face, wondering what we could actually have. I was too comfortable to think about when I could fuck myself for having this moment. I woke up with Hope being the biggest shell.

(...)

\- Will we ever know who you are with? - Josie asked, the Gryffindor sat next to Jade now, in front of me while Taylor moved to my side.

\- Josie has a point, you never went to hide with whoever you are, really and loves showing off as a trophy. - Taylor spoke, not the first time he forced to want to know about.

\- Jade? Won't you express curiosity about who I'm catching? Jealousy? - I teased the blonde.

\- Either it is very embarrassing, which is not your style, or it is serious, or you like to call attention to everything you do, planning this mystery, I believe in the last option.

\- So dry, this morning? - I asked the witch.

\- What's going on, baby? - Josie asks her girlfriend, putting her hand on her shoulder, worried. My eyes darted quickly to Hope, who subtly gives me a smile before pretending she hasn't seen me. I looked at my food smiling too. For the first time since we were having this, I wished she was there with me and the girls.

\- Penny? - Taylor catches my eye by pushing me slightly. - I did not forget that you are seeing someone and do not want to tell.

\- Maybe you guys know, maybe you don't. Who knows, I still don't want to tell. Leave it in the air.

\- Okay, but is it serious?

\- Not at all. It's casual, and I would love for you to stop trying to meddle. Tell me about the fight between Lizzie and her roommate. - I spoke interested, taking the opportunity to run away from the subject. It was more dangerous every day, the rumors made people watch me every minute more closely, my chase mania doesn't help with that, which resulted in fewer encounters between Hope and me.

(...)

\- You go home? - I asked Hope, the list that we could put the name of who would stay for Christmas was already available, from what I saw, it had very few names.

\- I wish I could be there already, my aunts came from far away, it's the only date that all Mikaelson can get together. Hope looked enlightened talking about the family. - I'm going to see baby Nik, he must be talking now.

\- I thought you were more united, Mom tells stories of your father and your brothers all the time together, against enemies. - I commented. The conversation about the Mikaelson family did not make me totally empathetic with them, the view I have mainly of Klaus was that of an evil and merciless wizard.

\- Let's say my father obliged, indirectly, the brothers had to be taking care of him all the time so he wouldn't drown in his own fear of abandonment and do what he did with Katherine. Hope explained. The part of the fear he felt I could understand. - It was like that for centuries.

\- What has changed?

\- Me. My dad didn't care about my mom, it was a one-night stand, but my uncle, Elijah, always thought I could give him the one thing he never had. Unconditional love for the family. People tried to kill me as soon as I was born, and they always try, and he almost died to save me, they keep telling me that I am the best that my family has.

\- Go on, have my attention. - I said sighing. I had to agree, the redhead was the best of them.

\- Hayley, my mother, is actually married to Elijah, she is good, she never wanted me to be part of the inheritance of hatred that the Mikaelson instigates. My father met Camille, and there came Isaac, each one lives their lives, in the end it is very good to see what they are.

\- So you are the only and exclusive reason that the great Klaus Mikaelson has stopped being the monster that hunts people because ... he can? - I poked. Hope took a deep breath before sitting on the bed with me.

\- I'm sorry for what happened between our parents, I'm not the only reason, but I'm the biggest. - The redhead squeezes my hand a little more. - You think that only you created these questions with yourself, but you're wrong.

\- What are our questions?

\- You think your reputation is more important than anything, you want to look scary to anyone stronger than you think they can chase you. It was as if Hope had studied me, all the logic hidden behind each act. Mikaelson was also the only one who could understand these things because she knew my mother's story well. - And I act like this to feel like a Mikaelson, Camille can be adorable, but it makes me feel exactly how my father felt, a bastard. There is my whole psyche.

\- And tried to fix your issue by staying with me, it doesn't make sense.

\- When we started, I found out that you were more than that person who was almost sadistic trying to show power, your guard dropped eaten because he knows that the worst threat he had, now likes you, I also lowered mine.

\- Do You like me? - I asked.

I knew that Elijah had been in love with my mother, love interrupted by his brother. That forbidden passion between Pierce and Mikaelson had already happened.

\- I have a thing for complex badgirl's. - Hope admitted. - Thinking about your questions, if we assumed something, we would be a power couple.

\- Are you manipulating me to assume what we have? - I asked knowing the answer. Hope smiles and delivers her answer, then kisses me.

\- And your Christmas? Family or girls? - Asked after he stood up put on pajamas.

\- Stefan would kill me if I didn't go home, Aunt Elena and Damon are going there this year, I have to be there. - I revealed it. My mind sometimes wondered what I would be like if my dad was Damon instead of Stefan.

\- Is it the last time we will talk until we return at the beginning of next year? - Hope asks sadly. She throws her pajamas on me. - Is it that hard to remember to bring pajamas?

\- Do not fight with me. - I frowned. - I prefer to sleep over the natural, in case you haven't noticed the indirect ones, and as it is our last day for the next month we should take advantage of it.

\- Did I tell you that you're a pervert? - Hope crawls over me.

\- Yes, and I never denied it.

\- I can help you put on your pajamas. - Hope says first pulling my tie until the undo is done, then gently opening button by button on my shirt.

I pulled Hope into a kiss, lifting my body to help her take off my clothes, her putting on her pajamas had been a total waste of time. The witch is faster than me, taking off her own T-shirt, making sure I loved being underneath with her, looking at her sensuality in something so banal, the redhead tries to interlace our hands to pin mine on the mattress over her head, kissing my neck calmly.

I make it stop.

\- I want to show you something. - I warned, sitting on the bed, and bending my back to reach my clothes on the floor, and pull some papers from there.

\- What is it? Hope asked, kneeling on the bed, waiting for an explanation. I couldn't admit to anyone, not even myself, that I liked her, that she was driving me crazy, it scared me, so I almost unconsciously demonstrated it with acts.

\- Do you know the letters of fire I send you? - The redhead nodded. - They go to whoever I'm thinking at the time, you just need to use this paper and cast any fire spell.

\- Why don't you tell me what the spell is instead of giving me papers full of tears? - Question in the form of a complaint.

\- Because that spell is mine. - I did. I had never shared those papers with anyone, Taylor and Jade send me letters like anyone else, the only one who has such a spell is Katherine.

\- Seriously? You have created a spell. - She spoke more to herself. - So powerful, wow.

\- I could teach you how to make one if we had more time. - I complained back. I felt a great deal of guilt for being there at the time, but I managed to ignore it.

\- I hope we have more time.

It shouldn't be that way, I wanted to find a way to teleport myself to the past, exactly the moment I set my eyes on those intense blues and not have been indifferent, to have thought otherwise, but everything built took me to the exact moment of now, where I have more anger inside me than the ability to be happy about something outside of family standards.

The next day, I didn't want to say goodbye to Hope, not at all. I got up carefully, put my uniform back on, and pointed the wand to unlock the tip. I had two choices, I could go without saying goodbye, or I could wake her up. I thought about what Katherine would tell me if she found out I was thoughtful about such a simple choice, it was easy to leave. When I put the wand away I was sure I was really fucked up.

I knelt in front of her bed, waking her up carefully.

\- Hey, Hope, I need to go. - I said seeing his eyes barely open, it had been a long and tiring night, in the good way. - OK?

\- I will miss you. - He spoke hoarsely, almost without a voice. I gave her a smile she might not have seen, left a kiss on the top of her head before leaving, but I was unable to say the same.


	13. track thirteen

Penélope Park PoV.

Nothing but the feeling of being at home mattered, smelling it had brought me comfort, the kiss on the top of the head that Stefan gave me as he hugged me after I got home with Katherine was what made me safe.

I gave Elena a hug, then Damon, missing the family so close.

\- Hey brat. - Damon speaks when he lets me go. - Don't get used to it.

\- Don't mind, he is like that because he adores you, said on the trip that he was dying of longing. - Elena hands over Damon, ending all her posture.

\- How much did she pay you for that information? - Damon speaks straight. - I can pay double.

\- Why don't you admit that you like your niece? - Stefan asks. It was bizarre to look at Elena and see the identical features of her face with Katherine's.

\- Yeah, why don't you admit that you love me? - I provoked the wizard. Damon rolled his eyes.

The conversation was spared on such common things, I only answered one or the other every hour, paying attention to Katherine's behavior, which seemed quieter than usual.

\- How was it at school? You didn't tell me anything in the car. - Katherine addressed me. Damon and Elena made a terrible face.

\- Don't start, dear. - Stefan tried to make her stop whatever she was about to do. I had arrived, left the only suitcase I brought in the corner of the sofa to be part of that moment where I felt included.

\- Let her answer. - Katherine insisted.

\- It was great. - I gave the answer believing it was enough.

\- What about your letter, somewhat suggestive talking about thinking that a Mikaelson had changed? Letter you sent me in the middle of the night.

\- Mom, Hope was acting different, I was wrong, I didn't let her get close. - I tried to explain myself. It was as if every word that came out of my mouth didn't happen, it was irrelevant.

\- You let your guard down, I heard murmurs on the platform. Come with me, Penelope. - Katherine got up to go towards the kitchen.

\- No. - I said while sitting next to Stefan.

\- It was an order. - Katherine spoke even more nervous.

\- Honey .. - Stefan tried to interfere. It was like I couldn't even think, I didn't want to have that conversation.

\- Stay out of it. - You spoke authoritarian. - Comes. - He called me again.

\- You taught me to stay on the sidelines, I won't have this conversation with you, I took care of my reputation as you ordered, but I'm tired of attacking someone who doesn't want to fight back.

\- She's a Mikaelson. Katherine snarled. - It will attack you as soon as you realize how you let your guard down, you are ruining this family's reputation ...

"Okay," I said dryly, getting up, when Katherine thought I was going to follow her order, I turned the other way, rushing into my room, and slamming the door.

I leaned against the door, trying to close it even when it was closed, it was like I didn't want to let bad things in. Katherine was able to mess with me, nothing mattered as much as my mother's opinion, and she said that I was ruining the family's reputation broke me, as if every sacrifice she knows I make was nothing, because apparently I'm weak for wanting to peace.

I was someone else when I was with Katherine around, I wasn't the best Slytherin, or a great family legacy, I was just insufficient as a daughter.

\- Hey, Penny. - Elena knocked on the door, her loving voice made me want to open the door. My sense of time was lost in the crying, and in the force against the door I was making. - Open the door please.

I hesitated to let him in, I hesitated to let anyone in, no one outside the family would get me to open the door.

\- Lock it again. - I said trying to cover up my voice saying that I was in tears.

\- Of course. - Agreed easily. I sat on the bed, waiting for Gilbert to come to me. Elena was certainly, after my parents, the person closest to me. Everything would have been amazing this Christmas if I hadn't screwed up. - Come here. - He opened his arms waiting for me to go for the hug, it didn't happen. I shook my head several times. The witch solemnly ignored me, pulling me.

\- I'm so sorry. Your mother goes overboard sometimes. - He hugged me tighter. - She is wrong, you are the best legacy of this family. - I continued to shake my head.

One bad word outweighs ten good words. It had been easy to hurt myself, and impossible to notice.

\- Caroline always tells me how you always act, thinking about how your mother would approve of your every step. Penelope, it hurts me to know that you're living like this.

\- And yet Katherine thinks I'm destroying our reputation ...

\- Katherine is paranoid, and traumatized, she thinks she has to have control over how everyone thinks. It can't be that way with you. - Elena walked away, holding my cry in her hands. - It's not fair to you.

\- I wish you were my mother. - I hugged Elena again, more tightly. I never he had admitted it out loud.

\- I would love you to be my daughter, you are amazing, you have to know that your mother loves you too. - Elena tries to defend, the most beautiful thing about it was that the two did not give anything well.

"You spent as much as she did, and you still wouldn't put a reputation above me." - Elena ran a hand through my hair, finally calming me down. I hated being so ruined so much if so.

\- You're right, love, but it's the way I reacted. People deal poorly with these things, I was an exception. - I stayed there, letting the witch calm me down. Elena might not have children, but she was a great mother.

I wanted to tell her that I felt something for Mikaelson, that my heart for a minute asked for one last look at the platform, but I ignored it. I was also unable to tell the truth, nor was it a question of trust anymore, I just couldn't. Do not do that. I was going to ignore everything for the next four weeks, and get out of Penelope style at Mikaelson.

Mom didn't speak to me in the next two days, Stefan tried to interfere in this little fight, while Elena talked to me, or Damon played with something to soften some mood, it didn't help.

On Christmas Eve everyone was eating, I felt like complete garbage since she didn't even talk to me at that time. The situation was wearing me out.

\- Penelope? Katherine called out suddenly. - You don't have to worry about any of this anymore, so you don't ruin everything I solved our problems.

\- What are you talking about? - I asked confused, my heart beat faster than ever.

\- I will take you out of hogwarts, there is a beautiful school in Brazil that will love to receive you, or in the United States, ilvermorny is a great school. - He spoke with a monstrously soft smile, as if it were the best thing he ever said.

I crashed.

\- A normal dinner, is it that hard Katherine? - Stefan speaks nervously. - She won't get you out of Hogwarts, daughter, I promise.

\- I already sent the letter. - He warned.

\- How can you do that? - Elena asked incredulously. - Don't see what you're doing with your own daughter.

\- How good that you understand is my daughter, my family, and I solve things the way I think best, you play nice when I'm tough with Penelope so you look like the villain.

\- You are not the villain, you are just a horrible mother. - Damon speaks up. - I don't want to stay here anymore, managed to ruin Christmas Katherine. Brat, do you want to come with us?

\- No, Uncle Damon, no. I'm going back to hogwarts, right now. - I said getting up.

\- To ruin everything I built? Don't you dare do that, Penelope. I will be ashamed of you.

\- Katherine, you have totally crossed the line now. - Stefan almost shouted, I had never seen him so nervous. And it was my fault, I had let my guard down, I had let the rumors get stronger.

I ran to the room, the argument must have been too ugly there for even Damon to be so serious. In tears, I looked for a damn sheet of notebook, pulling out several clothes and throwing them around the room. I took a pen from the desk.

"I'm going back to school today. My mom thinks I fucked up our reputation, it's the fault of this damn relationship. From now on, it never existed for me, don't talk to me again, never.  
Penelope."

Elena entered the room, Damon was also present beside her, they both looked horrified. It had been the worst.

\- It's late, you can't go to hogwarts now, Love. - Elena tries to convince me. I launched a fire on the letter, waiting a little while the tears that fell on it would not be visible to Mikaelson.

\- I'll take you tomorrow morning if you want, just sleep at home today. - Damon insists. It was new to see him that way. Katherine had achieved even that.

\- I'm going to Apparate in Hogsmeade and walk there, or I don't know, I don't want to go anywhere else. - I denied wiping tears on my face. That castle was where I felt great, where my reputation would protect me, where I had my friends, and especially, where no one would have the courage to say something so hostile. - Don't try to stop me. I need to go, and I'm going alone.

"Penny ..." I looked at them one last time, watching Stefan arrive in the room, and without thinking I Apparated. Focusing on some hogsmeade corner that I had seen the only time I went there, running away from school, of course. I hoped Caroline was still at school, I wouldn't speak to her that day, but Elena would surely call the school and let me know that I was going there, in addition to Damon threatening Principal Saltzman to let him.

I was sure of very few things, one of which was that the person I was, walking alone down the road to hogwarts, clutching my wand in my hand, ready to throw a crucio at the first individual who came along was the type of person I was, the The issue with Katherine only made me act arrogant, my personality was already strong by nature.

Went hours walking, trying to calm my anger, I just wanted to either punish myself, or punish Mikaelson. My anger did not subside.

\- Penelope? - A witch with the Slytherin chase calls me.

\- PARK, for you. When you talk about me, never speak to me again. - I said poisonous, giving the girl a push, making her fall to the floor. - You understood me? I pointed the wand at his face. The girl just nodded.

The castle was even empty, decorated in the Christmas spirit in every corner I passed, I went straight to the common room, then to my room. I pulled the air into my lungs, getting light, it was my home. I locked the door, throwing myself on the bed and collapsing.

My sleep was disturbed, I woke up several times during the night, as well as since I had gone home. When I couldn't sleep any more it must have been about eight in the morning, I sat hugging my knees, thinking about every word Katherine did. Feeling totally alone.

The door opens with a spell, I think it's Caroline, but the painting wouldn't have let her in, so the red hair gives away who she really was. My hatred boiled.

\- I won't let you act like that. - Hope crosses both arms.

I got up in a rage, taking the wand.

\- Leaves. You damn Mikaelson, GO AWAY, I don't want you here, I'd rather never look at your face again. - I spit it out like a snake spewing poison.

\- I will reveal, because I know you are ...

\- WHAT? FUCK? I'M FUCKING MIKAELSON, YOU FUCKED EVERYTHING WITH THESE SHIT FEELINGS THAT THROUGH ME, you tricked me. - I accused. At that point I was already crying with rage.

\- What did I cheat you on, Penelope? Hope asked in a low voice, she didn't seem to want to argue with me.

\- You must have told everyone, because they talked about it on the platform, and obviously it has a Mikaelson's finger on it. LEAVES. NOW. OR I THROW A CRUCIO. - I threatened when she tried to get closer. I wanted to explode, ending everything that was hurting.

\- What happened at your house? Hope tried to understand. I threw my wand away, in a moment of intense anger.

\- My mom hates me. Hates me, I couldn't keep the only thing I was born to take care of. She hates me, and it's your fault. YOURS AND YOUR FAMILY DRUG. - I yelled at her.

Hope looks at me with regret, probably feeling sorry, but not arguing back, or actually taking offense. The redhead gives me a forced hug.

It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I hugged Hope, crying until I sobbed, pulling the pain out of my soul. Deep down she was the only one who could soften, because it had everything to do with her.

\- You can hate me tomorrow, and every other day after that, but I won't leave you now. - Hope gives a kiss on the top of my head, inside my head, it had an immediate result, it meant something, security.

Hope didn't let go, even when I had stopped crying.


	14. track fourteen

Penélope Park PoV

I woke up not knowing what I was in, month, year, maybe I was in a coma because of how heavy my sleep was. My eyes were so heavy, I didn’t realize that if I had taken off my shoes before sleeping until I woke up now without them, lying on the bed, properly covered since it was really very cold, I sat on the bed, Taylor’s pillow was next to me with mine.

I sat on the bed waiting for something. I didn't know exactly what it was.

\- Hey. Did you know that you show signs of waking up? It's really weird. - Hope's voice right after the sound of my door being opened. I took a deep breath.

The redhead comes in, sits on the bed, and offers a mug that comes out of smoke.

\- It's tea. Hope explained. - With peach, you can't imagine how difficult it was to explain this to a house elf. - I continued in silence, she had remembered what my favorite tea was. - Your nose was very red, I knew you were going to wake up, I thought tea could keep you warm.

\- I yell at you, and you make me tea so I don't get cold? - I asked genuinely confused. Hope must have run in the opposite direction from mine.

\- I thought you could endure a crucio without crying, but yesterday, you let me hug you, and cried for hours. Do you think I would turn my back on you? Hope rolls her eyes. The witch offers the cup again, this time I accept.

\- I think you should be as far away from me as possible. How did you come here so fast?

\- My mom let me Apparate, I said that I was worried about someone, and that it was important, I could have a family Christmas for that, so I came when she left. You didn't go all the way through hogsmeade alone, did you? - Hope asks worriedly. - Yes, all creatures should be afraid of you.

\- I heard some howling, for sure some teacher at this school is a werewolf. - I played smiling weakly. Hope still seemed nervous about it, I didn't comment and continued the matter.

\- Want to tell me what happened right at your house?

\- Hope, what I want is for you to leave my room. - I said arrogantly, running away from that conversation. What the hell was I doing making Mikaelson so close after what had been his fault.

\- Good reason? - Asked the redhead.

\- I have one, I don't like you. - I tried to make it clear. Taking a sip of tea. - You shouldn't be nice to me.

\- Do you think you don't deserve me to be nice to you?

\- Do not do that. Get out of my head, Mikaelson. - I sent it arrogant, instead of taking offense, Hope just laughed at me.

\- Lovely how hateful you are. But it is not difficult to read you, not anymore. At first I didn't like you very much either, and you contribute to it every day, and I like it that way. I feel like a charmer. - Hope speaks smiling even with her eyes. It was cute.

\- I'm not hateful, I'm poisonous. - I explained. - And I want you to leave.

\- What do you have to lose now? - Asked impacting me. - What are you going to put the blame on to keep me away?

\- That's what i do. I ruin things, I break people, I poison feelings.

\- That must be why the vast majority of students hate you, even me. Listen to me, this is what you thought you had to do, I could be perfect for you, and I would still run from it. Hope threw her head back, I watched her every move, paying attention to everything. - Apparently everything is broken, and we have four weeks here, just us, where you can be you, and we can have time.

\- You know that I will continue to be "hateful", don't you? Or rather, disgusting.

\- It's your only personality trait, Penelope. - Criticized. - I learned to cope, you are not even your defense mechanic, you are just a asshole.

\- Stop acting like my therapist, and tell me, if you know that none of this will last, if you know that the moment the others get here I will put you below everything, why continue with that? - I said confused. I wanted Hope to abandon me, to leave me alone drowning in this hatred, it was easier, I am better this way. - I'm a lost game.

\- And I'm playing. It's not wrong, you are a lost game, it will never be an endgame for me, even though I may still want it. - Hope started. - You make all the wrong choices, what to do, what to think, and how to deal with what you feel. And it usually spoils everything. - He explained in agreement. - I want to play, because I'm not in a race for the game won or lost, I want to see how we get there.

Hope wasn't giving up on me, this was new, even though I couldn't judge who chose differently, and who I forced to do, but I couldn't force Hope Mikaelson, because now, she understood me and after that she didn't see just what it was bad here.

\- I don't think I've ever been here with anyone. - I admit, without having much to say.

\- So I'm exactly what you need. - She smiled convinced.

\- I should hire you as my therapist, yes, by the way, this green looks very good on you. - I praised something that had vthis since I put my eyes on the shirt I was wearing.

\- Are you complimenting me?

\- I'm not blind, so ... - I tried to make her understand. - Besides, you can wear this neckline so the director doesn't throw us out.

Hope looks shocked, immediately covers the little of her breasts showing.

\- It's official! - Advertise. - You and I will never have sex again. - I roll my eyes. - It is not because you are a pervert for my breasts that everyone will be looking.

\- Mikaelson - I started to laugh. - Everyone comments on them. And I was kidding.

\- This school has a bunch of harassers. - Hope still looked very offended, I can't deny that I noticed this even before we stayed.

\- I think I'm one of them. - I said to annoy, it was as if Hope needed another "a" to punch me. - Just kidding. You left, every time.

\- I'm rethinking my decision. - He spoke making Mikaelson's face spoiled, pressing his lips, looking as if I had said no to her to win a lollipop.

\- Don't do that, sex is the best part of what we have. You can't deny it.

\- I prefer discussions. You think you're too much when it comes to sex, and it's good, but there are better things, go. - Hope says. I realized that the discussion had dispersed easily, it was what she always did to me, tame the snake that I am.

\- Okay, you hurt my ego, I need to show that you are deeply mistaken ... - I said making a dirty face. - Could you take your hand away?

\- Saw? You are freaked by my breasts.

\- Did you find out yourself? Maybe, I haven't made it clear enough when I squeeze them as soon as we kiss, or talking about them EVERY time we have sex. - I said rolling my eyes. It was the part that I liked most about Mikaelson after the eyes. Well, the smile too. Or your spoiled face.

\- Are you saying you admire a part of my body?

\- I admire your whole body, Hope. He is perfect. - I threw it in the air. It would be easier to keep hiding behind the phrase "I am not blind", I thought about doing it, but Hope was kind of right, I had nothing more to lose, I had more contact with her than with anyone else, it seemed right, I can fall in love, even if it's a lost game, if only for a month. I can let it happen, Hope makes me feel safe.

\- Is it the second time you praise me? Is that in your world being madly in love? Hope joked. - Thank you, I think the same about yours.

\- Let's play, Hope. - I said nothing. - All this month. It may end the next day, but fuck it, just don't expect big things from me.

\- That's a big deal. - Hope says. - We're playing.

\- Since I'm going to be, well, like your girlfriend - I tried not to think about how wrong that was. - I have to say: thank you for that, for calming my anger.

\- I like you, Pen. This last month, seeing you, having our own conversations, having our usual fights, seeing your good side, made me start to fall in love with you, and I know it's real because it didn't start from scratch, you made it happen. - Hope admitted. - If you're going to be "like my girlfriend" you better know that.

\- You make me confused, like wanting to run in the opposite direction so as not to feel anything. It could be anyone. - I shook my head. I wanted it to be easy, I wanted to be able to just let myself be carried away and let me fall in love, but I couldn't, I couldn't just admit it, my voice was full of sadness. I can never be me with my reputation. I placed the empty cup on the nightstand. - What is it?

\- Christmas spirit. - Hope says. - It's for you.

It had a small bag, I looked at Hope before opening it, pulled out a delicate white box written in light pink Pandora. It could cost one of my kidneys. Inside the box, all black, it had an even more delicate necklace, it was a snake as a pendant.

\- You make me make bad decisions. - Hope smiles at me. I pulled the necklace from there, it was small, the snake was full of marks that were its color and designs, but on its head there were marks that could be seen as idly. - On here. - He pointed it with his finger, approaching me totally. - I D L Y. I don't like you.

\- You didn't buy it, did you order it? - I asked too surprised with such an act.

\- Uhum. That's why I wanted the spell, I wanted to bewitch the box and send it to you. - He explained. I had done that even before we agreed to play.

\- Hope, fuck, thanks? I have nothing for you, I can offer you only my body now. - I made her laugh. - But seriously, I liked it a lot.

\- You'll have to convince me more.

\- Smoothly.

I put the little necklace inside the box, taking them out of bed. I started to kiss Hope, who walked away.

\- We need a mistletoe. - Hope explained, I laughed before putting my hand on her face trying again, being more thirsty, but the witch turns her face, letting me kiss her cheek.

\- Wait, is this serious? - I asked incredulously.

\- It's Christmas, we need the mistletoe.

Hope made it clear that was going to give in to the situation of the mistletoe, it was ridiculous, leaving the room was a bad idea, the twins had stayed at school, if Lizzie Saltzman saw us together in two minutes she would be on the roof of the highest room, of the highest tower, screaming so that the whole wizarding world.

\- If you weren't boring, we could be playing Quidditch right now. Hope complained.

\- Shut up, I'm saving you the trouble of distributing Obliviate to all students who see us there. - I defended myself. We were in the teacher's office.

\- You're just like that because I don't want to kiss you. - He accused.

\- Shiu Hope, Professor Forbes can hear.

\- We could say that we will play, just you and me, a dispute to see who is better. - He continued to insist, Caroline could be long, I took one last look at the door to answer.

\- I am the best, in everything, we will not play anything. End. - I made it clear.

The teacher finally arrives in the classroom, dressed causally as if she doesn't need to take care of problematic students. She doesn't say a word before sitting at the table.

\- Playing is a great time, you will have a lot of free time. - The teacher explained. - I'm glad to have you here, I do, but they should have put the name on the list and not come by surprise, no matter how much their parents called, in their case Penelope, Damon was very suggestive about where he would put the authorization on Alaric.

\- First, why are you talking and not Alaric? Second, were you listening behind the door? - I asked.

\- I don't know what you're talking about, and Alaric got tired of dealing with both, and as I always defend them, they are my responsibility, I choose how to punish you. - Cynical. Miss Forbes loved to get involved in my life, and I didn't stop.

\- Horrible choice. - Hope remembers.

\- If I hadn't chosen, I wouldn't have known they are together. - Caroline makes me freeze. My body became tense, nervous, my panic appeared, it was the same scene that happened at home. - By God, I've been waiting for seven years for this to happen. You two are the only ones who didn’t see that, don’t worry, no one will know for me, neither the twins, nor Alaric, nor Damon and Elena.

\- It should have started like that, you almost had a heart attack. - Hope warned.

\- You ... how do you know that?

\- I'm not an idiot, you disguise it very well, fighting in class ...

\- It's not a cover.

\- Mercy. Whatever, but Penelope fight with her mother and the next morning you are here Hope, checkmate. So I heard behind the track, and BINGO. - Caroline looked like a teenager happy that her shipp stayed together. - Trust me children, I can help you ...

First week.

\- Damn it, what a stupid choice, I hate it. - I shouted starting the flight, the weather was ugly, it had just snowed, and I was still on a last-minute broom going after a snitch.

\- I thought you would love to play, you have a competitive spirit. Hope shouted back, passing me with superhuman speed.

I took the opposite path, all that clothes, and the wind on my face left me unable to see well, my sense of direction was on the ground.

I went around and around the field looking for that damn bit of gold with life flying around any corner, the game was just me and her hunting the snitch, Caroline had set up something inside the castle to keep everyone busy.

I really hated Quidditch, even though flying was great, in more pleasant weather. When that bastard passes before my eyes and the flight away from the field, even if I tried to get ahead, there was no way, the red-haired witch goes after him like a bullet. If I played, I wanted her on my team. I followed behind, trying to go as fast as I could, guiding the broom through that storm that changed as we went up. For me it was hell, for Hope it seemed easy to stay centered.

I got really close to the snitch, really, almost getting it, but the result couldn't be different, Hope won. When we come down, panting, sweaty and tired, his audacity makes me want to punch his face.

\- Better luck next time. - Speak by throwing the snitch at me, as a consolation prize winner.

\- Fuck you, one more game and I'll finish you. - I said catching my breath.

\- Own, so superb, you're going to take another beating, baby. - Hope seemed to be perfect for another one.

\- Why aren't you on the Slytherin team?

\- I do not care about that. - She shrugs.

\- Why don't you have that braid that I think is beautiful in you? - I asked, it made sense to use it when we were playing.

\- It's hard to do, and I like you enough. Do you want to lose again or are we going to take a hot shower?

\- Together? I approve of that idea. - I quickly agreed. - After you admit that you managed to steal. Hope rolls her eyes.

\- You should be quiet more often, it's poetry for my ears. Come on, let's get warm ... - The two meanings for your sentence were perfect.

Second week.

\- Why does Elena send you so many letters? Hope asked.

It was like the witch was living in my room with me, when we weren't outside, by the castle, it was always there. Every night sleeping together, my pillow she had stolen for saying it was more comfortable smelled just as much as my blanket. It was more than a week stuck together every day, fighting horrors every day for beastly things, provoking each other, doing really dirty things, and gradually starting to be more romantic.

\- My aunt is the sweetest person I have ever met, she is a lufana, of course, she takes care of me more than my mother, these letters are all from her saying that I could live with her and with Uncle Damon, I am considering. - I did. After finishing school I didn't know what to do, it had to be something that would bring glory to my name, something great, in the ministry of magic. It would be nice to always have them around.

\- Are you really thinking about leaving your mother's shadow? - Hope's eyes are a little lighter. I kept looking at their color fluctuations.

\- I can't get out of the shadow of what I am, just like her, a Pierce. - I explained. - Leave the letters now, come to sleep. - I said yawning then.

\- I need to go to the tower where the reserve owls are, and send a letter to my mother. - Hope explains why she was messing with that. - I should have brought Cole.

\- Do you do it tomorrow? - I asked for slyness. I just wanted to sleep, the whole day was very busy, literally, we played tricks on all the teachers who were still here, including Alaric, we ran from them, and from the students affected, we disturbed the conversation of the staff near the entrance for a long time, " we marked "several corners of the school that we could make a little noise.

\- Just a second, baby. - Hope asked too. I sat on the bed to fix the cover that was bothering me, the redhead had her back to me, taking off her T-shirt, then her bra. I noticed a mark, it was like a weaker tattoo, it was shaped like a crescent moon.

"There," he said, coming to bed.

\- What was the mark on your back? - I asked without being able to disguise. Hope swallows.

\- You shouldn't have seen it.

\- But I saw, how and why did you hide her? - I insisted. Since the first time I had seen her shirtless, I never had that mark before. Hope takes a deep breath, taking courage.

\- You'll probably kick me out of the room after that. - I kept looking serious. - I hide because someone can realize what I am. There's a reason why I didn't come the same night you came here ...

\- Tell me. - I was still afraid.

\- It was a full moon. - The words hit me like a slap. I swallowed hard.

\- YOU'RE A FUCKING WOLF AND DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? - I screamed. - Are you crazy? Hope's features were as if she had told me all about us, as if it were something very bad. My exaggerated reaction meant two things, I was pissed or ... - This is really bad.

\- Are you serious? - Hope acts like I'm being ironic.

\- Totally, I date a wolf. - I started to feel even more arrogant. - How many people can say that they have already eaten a wolf?

Hope looks at me condemning me to hell.

\- OK I stop. - Cedi. - Tell me, how is it? Do you still have conscience or become a complete wolf?

It was as if she couldn't believe that I had responded so well. It was real. I had never met anyone who was anything but a wizard, I always imagined that I would be a vampire, but there is no certainty that they exist. Being angry for not telling me seemed stupid, I would have hidden it for much longer.

\- Aren't you mad at me? You're not even going to send me out of your room? Hope asked. - I wasn't expecting this.

\- I wouldn't have told you. Well, I understand your psyche now, are you impulsive because of wolf emotions? - I tried to guess.

\- Ridiculous. Hope rolled her eyes.

\- You just got a lot more interesting.

\- You say something really stupid disguised as something cool, incredible. - Hope lies on top of me, taking advantage of what I had already done. - It hurts, it hurts like hell, every time. It's hell if you think about it, but when I'm in the shape of a wolf, I run, it's like flying, but it's much better, there's no better feeling in the world.

\- So, do you like it? And your brother, wolf too? Have you changed since you were a child?

Hope rested her chin on the hand that was a little on top of my breasts, the wolf was looking at me with interest. I felt different. Hope made me feel like I was free too.

\- I Love. But everyone just knows how to be afraid of werewolves, as if they were just dangerous monsters. I never killed a human, even when I had one close to me, so I don't think I totally lose consciousness, but it's difficult. And I also inherited this from my mother, so Isaac is not, lastly, starts at fifteen. - Explained it to me. I didn't think about being a lie, I just wanted to see it in the form of a big wolf .

\- Are you a redhead? You know, until then you are, so ...

\- Penelope! - It catches my attention.- No, I'm not, I'm white.

\- Can I see you transformed? - I asked excitedly, ignoring that she had almost fought with me. - Please.

\- I can't risk hurting you, I become the screaming house, it's terribly small there, I always run away, but if you have it there ... I don't know.

\- Fuck. This must be really cool to see. Amazing.

\- Did you take any drugs? Hope asked, confused.

\- No of course not. I like these things, I always wanted to be a vampire since I wasn't born a wolf, I wanted to meet one, now I date one.

\- So this is dating? - Asked hopefully.

\- Yeah ... I think so. You're a wolf, I'm a snake, it will work. But I still don't like you. - I reminded her "gently".

\- Of course you don't. Hope pretended to agree. Kissing me tenderly with several pecks at the end before going to bed, hugging me. - I don't want this to end.

\- Me neither.

Third week.

\- Seriously? - Hope was arguing with me. I was still visibly nervous. - Threw a stupefy on a girl?

\- I won't let anyone think they can say anything they want to me, Mikaelson. - I defended my position. - It starts with rumors, then someone faces me, and then attacks, you know? I ended the evil in the beginning.

\- I'm shitting that girl, but you always humiliate people by talking, why use the wand this time? Now he’s grounded all weekend.

\- It's two days, Hope. - I tried to make her understand. - Why hysteria?

\- Because you are arrogant, you can't hear anything different than you ever want, sometimes not even with me. Hope touched a weak spot.

\- I always knew I was like this, I was like that all the time with you, I didn't tell you I was going to change.

\- You're right. - Hope speaks leaving the room, without giving a chance to answer, I threw myself on the bed.

A few hours passed, one after the other, I didn't want to treat this as a public problem, the twins were certainly suspicious, it stressed me, and someone thinking they have the chance to not listen to me and argue with me made me believe more in Katherine's words.

When it was getting dark, I had the brilliant idea of taking the bottle of rum hidden in Taylor's things, which by far was the best, in Jade's room there was whiskey, but it was too much trouble to fetch.

I drank a little, I felt guilty for everything, it hit me harder after I had alcohol in my blood. All the trouble I was going to face with Katherine, all the reputation I had to build, all this thing with Hope that I don't want to lose.

"And I can't forget you

Your hands are marked on my soul

It's like your eyes are liquor

And your body was like gold "

I wrote on a sheet the phrase I heard in a song, it reminded me of Hope.

It didn't take long for the redhead to return after I started drinking.

\- Staying away from other people is making you stupid. - Hope sits on the floor with me.

\- What did you do? - I said dragged. It was kind of controlling on my part.

\- Alliances, obviously. I also went to complain to Professor Saltzman about you. - Hope makes me laugh. The witch takes the bottle out of my hand, taking a considerably large sip. It could be the drink talking, but it was bizarre to see her drink something pure after hearing that she had never had a drunk.

\- Why are you drinking? - I stammered unintentionally, I laughed a lot after that.

\- Because I date a frustrated snake that self-destructs to feel a little better. - Studied me.

\- Stop talking like a therapist - I begged. - Aaa. - Hope who had just eaten drinking was also laughing.

\- Okay, speaking like a normal person, for you, this can be a good memory. Stuff your face and have fun with me instead of stuffing your face because it's bad.

\- Why are you so nice to me when I'm mean? - I asked looking ahead even though she was on my side almost vomiting after another sip.

\- Maybe I'm just deceiving you to end you in the end, you are doing my good thing.

\- Don't talk like that. - I asked dragged and tricky. - I like that about you. - I turned to her. - I like everything on you.

\- Keep talking .. - He instigated. I couldn't handle the things I said, everything was running, the room wanted to turn upside down, and I casually forgot that I was doing something.

\- I like your eyes. I always look at them, just sometimes I prefer to look at their breasts ... I like how you are always smiling when you are with me, when you hug me and call me baby. It also has its spoiled face, it's so cute. Your front teeth are highlighted when you smile, I like it. Your horny face after kissing, how do you wear green ... Damn. - I spoke deeply sad, leaning against the redhead's shoulder.

\- What's it? - Asked worried.

\- I'm in love with hopi Mikalson. - I said it wrong. I sighed in defeat.

\- You had to get drunk to admit it r that? Hope asked. I nodded my head. Loba continued to drink, but prevented me from doing the same, since I was already totally soft, I didn't fight.

\- Hey. - I called low, lifting my head. - You are my Love. - I spoke followed by a kiss because I didn't want an answer.

four weeks.

\- I want to be yours. - I said in the middle of the kiss, without being drunk or anything. Hope had laid me on the bed, I felt so vulnerable. Even when it came to sex, the redhead gave me something else. The kiss was slow at first, feeling all the lust start to take over, then it became quick and needy, not only with touches, but with each other.

\- You are mine. - He spoke with conviction.

Hope looked at me in a way that made me believe what she said, her gaze penetrating me as I unbuttoned my shirt. It wasn't just sex, and it had been a while. I helped her take off her shirt, calmly, kissing again, briefly, as my hands went inside her shirt, unbuttoning her bra to have free access to her breasts. I was crazy about them. Hope smiles between the kiss when she feels my two hands there, enjoying it as much. We were taking it easy, enjoying every little bit of each other's body, Hope kissed my neck, running her tongue over the sensitive spot, making me wetter. I lowered my hands, dragging them all over the wolf's waist, reaching the hem of her shirt, she is forced to stop what she is doing to let me take it off. I took the opportunity to take off her bra, which was already open, which also hindered me, my mouth takes its way by her collarbone, lowering to her breasts. Perfect. And very, very sensitive. I ran my tongue around the beak, sucking weakly then, listening to a breath changing rhythm, I spend a while doing what was pleasurable for both of them, before going after the other, passing my tongue all the way to the other nipple , putting it in your mouth, playing with your mouth, then squeezing again.

Hope pulled my head up, kissing me, faster, our mouths seemed to fit perfectly, I almost complained when it was over, but my shorts were removed from the body along with my panties, Hope took off her own skirt, which seemed to bother me.

His fingers sparking magic went down, marking my body with one of the nails, like a path to be traced thereafter, he squeezed my chest because his mouth was busy, he got the best he could over me, leaving his body against mine, he got there, wetting too much. Hope seemed perfectly satisfied, starting to masturbate, it hurt to be slow, when the speed was increasing I ran my hands behind her neck, pulling her hair tightly. I had no power to moan at her, let go without shame.

\- Just mine. - He spoke in the ear, raising every hair on my body that could raise, pushed two fingers in, I held his hair tighter feeling them coming out and coming in me.

It was like I was never going to be in such a state of ecstasy again, my eyes already closed that I just wanted to feel it. His phrase seemed to have activated me even more. As if I were more sensitive. I wanted to be hers, I wanted to be hers alone. Hope keeps pushing the data further and further into me, bending it at the right moments, then just penetrating, it was so basic, but so exciting. Another finger came in, making me moan a little louder, my mouth was open, now Hope took the opportunity to introduce her tongue there, starting a kiss that always ended because I couldn't concentrate enough while her fingers fucked me. The redhead drove me crazy, my hands could barely get out of such an embarrassment that they had her hair in it, I was shaking, soft, moaning, giving myself up, it had been done only by her. While my orgasm took me hostage in a genuine and strong pleasure, which went far beyond my sex, my whole body felt that state, anesthetized from almost everything. I ended up on your fingers, it was hers, it was hers alone. There was nothing I could change about it. I looked for more air, after spending a few seconds practically possessed, I didn't let Hope get off me, I caught her in a kiss that had everything in me, it was like I didn't want to stop anymore, continuing and continuing to feel her tongue through mine mouth, moving with mine, my still sensitive body had soft touches on my hips.

\- I'm yours, love, only yours. - I spoke between the kiss, nodding repeatedly. - I want you so much. So much.

\- I'm yours too. - He smiled at me, like that, which won my heart. I felt like I was screaming, that I was euphoric, that I was happy. Without fear.

I reversed our positions, placing the redhead under me, holding her hands, kissing her neck to mark, to make it clear that it was something of mine. When I came back to kiss her I saw her eyes fall apart. I knew how she felt about me, it was impossible to repay more. I put my hand on your chin, with the thumb over your lip the lower one, with his mouth tightened, looking at my hand, the lust continued to increase.

I wanted that wolf. I really wanted to. In a way that no one could have been for me, without pretending to be anything other than what we were, besides the physical, I wanted her there with me, in the green light that was the only thing that illuminated the room, coming in my lamp, inside me, along with the best and worst I had in my essence.

I felt fulfilled. I didn't fuck the moment, I continued to kiss her, this motherfucker was addictive, the more I had the more I wanted. I didn't stop touching her body, sucking on her breasts again, paying attention to the clitoris underneath she needed in the meantime. Hope held the sheet, her breathing was almost better than her moan, she was able to control it. I got stronger, feeling how every part of your body I could feel reacted to it. Deep and strong. In and out. I kissed her whole body, leaving each part shining against the light with a little saliva, it was so white, so soft, so easy to mark, it turned red as soon as I sucked a little bit, nothing compared to what I had on my neck. I ran my tongue over my thighs too, and went straight for sex, since I didn't want to provoke, I licked her clitoris by putting my fingers back on her, making both of them tasty and slow strength. The pleas for please made my mouth water even more, I arranged her legs, removing her fingers, and exchanged them for my tongue, bringing both hands to her hips, keeping her still as her custom was to move exacerbated. I started to suck it for real, hearing the results, penetrating my tongue, making it as grand as possible. His body still moved a lot, his legs wanted to suffocate me, it was worth it. The bad part was going on while I felt the liquid in my mouth and not being able to see his orgasm face. My body felt more the obligation to have that wonderful feeling again that I already missed for the times that I would not be able to do anything, in a few days. I lay down on Hope's side, the little wolf soon changes its position to lie on my chest.

\- Is it my impression or was it the most intense fuck we've ever had? - Hope asked a little silly, I pushed the wet red hair from her face, tying them for her.

\- For you to say fuck it sure was. It tired me.

\- I don't know, it came to me a lot what they say about "making love" or whatever, fuck is when you keep slapping and biting me, I don't know.

\- I, particularly, did not want to fuck, just have sex with my girlfriend. - I said normal

\- I like it when you call me "your girlfriend". - Revealed. - Even if you didn't ask. - I was going to contest, but Hope was quicker. - Pen, I know you want to break up with me when everything is back to normal, I just want you to know, that I'm happy.

\- I don't finish when everyone comes back.

\- Why?

\- Because I'm happy, and it will be a pain to sleep without complaining about you moving your foot, or waking up with your hair covering my face. - I played with that real fund. - And mainly, I will miss provoking you and you can react.

\- I changed you. And don't try to deny it, this is you for real, I believe you, don't break my heart. Hope hugged me tightly. I kissed the top of your head to give you security.

\- Don't expect so much from me. - Hope instead of answering only tightened, my heart went into anguish like that. - I do not deserve the wonderful person you are with me. I know I don't.


	15. track fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you notice that Mrs. Penélope sees Hope as "redhead" and "little wolf" when she is in love and when she freaks out or gets pissed she calls "Mikaelson" because all she sees is this? have some references to the originals, at least 3

Penélope Park PoV.

I woke up scratching my eyes, slapping my hand on the side where the redhead used to be, even though I knew since yesterday that she wouldn't be there.

\- What are you looking for? - Taylor scared me a little.

\- Nothing. I dreamed that I was married to Hermione Granger. - I lied. I sat on the bed knowing I had to find some time to see my redhead. Since the Christmas holidays were over, Taylor and Jade were very close to me, it was always pretty stifling at that time of year.

\- I'll start writing down your dreams. - He warned. - They're going to start studying them, you don't like Hermione.

"Aren't you going to say how it reflects that in the back of my mind I like some know-it-all?" - I asked.

\- What are you talking about?

\- I need my therapist. - I rolled my eyes. I got up to start dressing.

\- Did you get a therapist? Miss Forbes? - I ignored the question entirely.

We went straight to breakfast, they had been back for fifteen days, everything was exactly as it was before. Even though dating Hope didn’t have a single moment that didn’t tease her in front of others, the best thing was that it was never a disguise. There was a stupid dance on that particular night. I didn't invite her, it was obvious that she wanted to go, and not with someone else, even so, I couldn't be seen with her.

\- Who are you taking tonight? - Jade asked, Josie still hadn't shown up to join us, she should be ashamed of accidentally setting me on fire the day before.

\- Cole Corvey. - Taylor announces such information that he had kept even from me. Cole was a Slytherin, as unbearable as I am at times.

\- When did he invite you? - I asked. Hope Mikaelson enters the hall, it was a beautiful combo she was training to join the main team. The redhead wore the braid that I adored in her, I looked away since when I asked, I was ignored.

\- About two days ago. - Taylor says. - You will take Josie, but and you Penelope, you must have received about ten orders just yesterday.

\- Do not exaggerate. I'm going alone, in fact, I would love for you to go with Cole to know where and leave me alone in the dorm, I need to drown my hurt.

\- You switched bodies with someone while we were gone, don't you, Penélope Park not want to be the center of attention at a ball? - Jade was incredulous. The previous years I used to be the person that everyone knew when I was arriving, not taking anyone was risky.

\- I go, baptize your drink, and then I go to sleep. These dances are boring, the best part is always me.

\- If you were with someone you like, I wouldn't say that, but of course, you have a heart of stone. - Jade continued. It was like that since dating Josie, sometimes I just wanted to tell her to fuck herself.

I decided not to argue about it anymore, in the class there was still talk of that ball, outside it too, and around dinner mainly. A week earlier, even though I already knew that I would not want to participate for the ball, I commented to Elena who sent me two clothing options, it was impossible to choose.

\- You break patterns. - Taylor joked, seeing that I had tried on the dress, started wearing the tuxedo and liked the result much more.

\- And she says she doesn't want to attract attention. - Jade rolled his eyes.

\- Were you always such a bitch? - I asked Jade. I buttoned up the white vest seeing that, damn it, I was very attractive in that outfit. It was nothing new that I was nervous, not for me, but for both of them it would be, I hid as much.

The first was being fun, the two distracted the teachers so I could put the whiskey into the punch. It was great to hear compliments and feel the looks of the witches, massaging my ego.

I danced with Taylor, while Jade and Josie were fighting over some stupid jealousy of some of them, I drank some of the whiskey I should have put for the others, the lively songs were about to give way to the slow ones, the Taylor pair could wait. I was only wearing the shirt and the vest, because I was sweating with so much movement. When we stopped we went back to the table.

\- Look who's here, he's wearing the same tuxedo as you. Taylor nodded Isaac, arriving at the ball just now.

\- It's a shame for him, it got a lot better on me. - I said convinced.

\- Stayed? - Taylor disbelieved, was on the side of Cole who preferred not to say anything, seemed intimidated with me.

\- Fuck you. - From the stairs a blue dress emerged, with white details, the drooping straps giving charm, the hair in an impeccable hairstyle, it was as if she was shining more than all the lights of the great hall, even with the room being adapted to be striking.

His eyes didn't even pass me, the redhead was totally unaware, before I left I managed to send a note by fire.

\- Hope is so beautiful that you can stop looking. - Kalin appeared to provoke, it was like opening a hole straight from hell to the damn.

\- So beautiful that ne m got a companion? - I debauched something enough to be heard from where Mikaelson was. All the wrong word choices.

\- He took it hard. Kelin smiled wickedly. My specialty was saying these things, nothing had changed, not even with passion.

Hope was not long in coming to return my provocation, people close up started looking, they always looked at me, and when Mikaelson was around, I just got more glazed.

\- If a companion is a problem, we will solve it. - Hope says passing me. - Cole, don't you want to be my escort?

The boy hesitates, looking at Taylor as an apology before accepting Mikaelson's proposal. My face immediately closed, I locked my jaw.

\- Perhaps now you and your little friend can console themselves. - Hope stands out. - And please, for the disguise you're drooling.

I keep quiet swallowing the bitter taste of defeat while Mikaelson walks away with the boy, Taylor is also poisonous for having lost her partner, Hope had fucked up my plans. I couldn't and didn't want to calm my friend down.

When Hope finally lets go of that loser, and disappears from the party is my cue, I threw Taylor at a blond boy who didn't even see who was right, and disappeared along.

Repentance insisted on wanting to knock on my door, but I had no chance of getting it there.

\- Seriously? Taylor's date? That is low than you. - I looked angry at first, but after the last sentence I had to laugh. I locked the door.

\- You are bad and I do worse. Simple. - He smiled. The redhead was lying on my bed on my elbows. - What did you think of my dress?

\- Do you know how many comments about your breasts I heard today? - I said jealous. I wanted to punch Taylor in the face when she brought it up even though she was acting cynical. - MANY.

\- Were they all yours?

\- I wish. -I will sigh. It sucked to learn to be jealous, and without casting a spell of pain on someone.

\- I'll give you a reason to keep your mouth very busy with them. - The redhead says dragging the dress down, to the belly, leaving her breasts showing, calling me with her finger.

In a matter of seconds I had already gone after the wolf, not only because of the previous act, but because I had wanted it for days.

\- You look really hot in that tuxedo. - Hope moans as I kiss her neck.

\- I feel like I don't even have to say that about your dress, but there it goes, it was perfect, and it will get better when I take it off. - I said perverted.

It didn't take any more turning, or any more conversation, I just wanted to have Hope until I felt that my body would dehydrate if I didn't stop. And that is how we do it, taking all morning to miss each other's bodies. It was so much more than just having sex, it wasn't a body, it was a soul. When we are completely exhausted we stop, reluctantly knowing that after that it would be difficult another night like this. Before coming to my room the wolf had put tea in a thermos so that it wouldn't cool down until I paid attention to how much I needed to replace the liquid.

\- Did I say I'm in love with you today? I do.

\- Don't fuck that I just needed to give you tea to admit it. - Hope goes into denial while I was drinking my tea. - You are so easy to buy.

\- What can I say, I love this tea. - I joked. It had been the first time I had said it out loud, it had been light, and without alarms to put pressure on me.

\- Or you just needed an excuse to be able to say that, because in your head you pretend that because it was really tea.

I kissed Hope, calmly, feeling his hand repel on my face.

\- I missed that, love. Lots of. - I said giving you pecks.

\- Me too, all the time, it really sucks to sleep without you holding me. And, I miss your affection. - Hope talks about fixing my hair, was it ironic that I missed her affection even more?

It was official, Hope had done it for the second time did the only thing they hadn't done, in fact, melted the stone of ice I had in place of a heart.

\- I make up for it by teasing you.

\- It's not the same, it's cool to humiliate you the same today, but I like my Penelope. - Hope says making your face Mikaelson spoiled.

\- I'm still yours when I'm being asshole. - I said going back to peck her. It was weird to be so sweet.

I showed more than I said, all the time, it was all unconsciousness, how much I liked to look her in the eye, the touch of tenderness they had, and the touch of demon sometimes. Hope was the perfect person for me, bad, and then sweet, and then even worse, and sweeter. It had a perfect balance, it was almost enviable. Still, the best part was that Hope struggled to understand me.

When I woke up I was in a bad mood, I didn't want to go to the day, I didn't want to attend classes, except that the only day I had with her took longer to finish, until I looked at the door between open.

I got up without I didn't care if Hope was going to wake up with this, nothing mattered, someone had seen us sleeping together, the anger at letting it extend until that moment led me to close the door very hard scaring Mikaelson who still slept.

\- But what the fuck are you doing? - Hope asked sitting on the bed totally confused, she would be even if it was a conventional morning, which made everything worse.

\- The door was open, Mikaelson. Open. I remember locking it up last night. - I said looking through my wardrobe.

\- You can remember wrong. We had our minds elsewhere. - Said pulling the cover to cover a little body, probably because I was afraid they would enter.

\- No, Mikaelson. I perfectly remember locking that damn door. - I raised my voice. I picked up the basics of the uniform by throwing them at her. - Get out. Ended. Now.

\- Love..

\- Without love, I am not your love, Mikaelson. This dating is a joke, and I want you to get out of MY room. - I sent extremely arrogant, my voice was hard, and expression was nothing but anger.

My little world where I was the best, where maybe Katherine didn't hate me anymore, was crumbling all at once, because one person knows, everyone knows, at least in this school.

\- It doesn't have to be that way, Penelope. Hope pisses me off with that damn understanding voice.

\- I'll tell you how it needs to be, you LEAVE, and never look back. - I did. Hope could be the stereotype of the girl who starts crying because I said something stupid, I was so angry it didn't matter, and luckily, Mikaelson wasn't like that, which just made me more pissed off, with those blue orbs waiting for something me. - THIS IS RIDICULOUS. All of that, it was a stupid illusion, you know why? We are nothing. We never were. I don't like you, in fact, I hate you.

I went to the door, opening it for Mikaelson to leave, even though she was wearing underwear, I just needed her to leave, that no one could prove it. I was boiling with that.

\- YOU HAVE TO GO. I shouted, closing the door even more violently than before. It was possible that they entered there because of my scandal more than for the two of us. I couldn't reason with something so bad coming up.

Hope came to me, changing her more neutral face to understanding eyes again, I denied that she touched my face the first time, being ignored, Mikaelson holds my face, I had to keep looking down.

\- I know you're angry, and I know you're scared, it'll be okay, even if I have to erase the memory of half the students, or threaten all of them, let's find a way. - Hope tries to calm me down.

\- Stop it, stop being nice to me when I'm a treacherous snake. - I did.

I wanted Mikaelson to just live up to the name and hate me.

\- You are, I like that about you, Penelope. But I will not leave you alone and afraid ...

\- I'm a Park, damn it, I'm not afraid of anything, and I'm not going to let anyone lesser try to finish me off. It's over, Mikaelson.

Hope hugs me, instead of just pushing her and forcing me out of the room I didn't. I hugged her tightly back. I was so scared of that possibility, if Hope had left the room, it would be over forever. - Excuse me.

8 months later.

Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, everyone knew it, and it was where my problems were solved, or started. Ever.

\- I can't get used to Lizzie Saltzman sitting with us. - I commented to the other three at the table, except for the blonde.

\- Don't talk like I'm not here. - Lizzie replies. It had been two months or less since that happened, the joining of the twins to the group had been weird, they were the only ones that passed between the Mikaelson and us.

\- You are not here for me until you cut your relations with the Mikaelson. - I said. Jade and Taylor were silent.

\- Are you jealous? - Lizzie pouted, totally cynical.

\- Of course Lizzie, I'm shaking with jealousy - I put my hand at eye level. - Can you see?

\- Lizzie, enough. - Josie fights with the twin. There is silence until she elbows Jade.

\- Enough too, Penelope. - Jade fights, kind of unwilling, of course.

\- Breakfast is always so pleasant in your company, it is almost as if we were a big family. - Taylor commented glaring at Lizzie, the two of us were like that when worse than being with the Mikaelson she was still trying to date Isaac.

\- An incestuous, quarrelsome and disunited family, what could go wrong? - Jade commented eating a piece of his apple.

\- Aren't these the best? - Taylor said laughing, the main trio laughed while the other two were silent, they did not understand our mood.

\- Ew. - Josie suddenly complains. - Lizzie, take this. - He offered the glass to his sister.

\- Who takes this thing? - Lizzie also expressed disgust at the liquid.

\- Which is? - Jade asks.

\- Tea with peach. - Josie says isse taking something over the top. At the time I understood what had happened, it was my previous complaints that had led to that moment.

\- It's for me, Tay can you? - I referred to her reaching for the jug that held my precious tea. - My girlfriend asked the elves to include this, you have unbelievable bad taste, this is incredible. - I spoke as if it was nothing. Continuing breakfast while all four looked at me. - What? It's good.

\- So you have a girlfriend. - Lizzie commented. - How long did it take to admit? Since I got here you’ve never said anything.

\- Because you are gossip, and I want to have a private relationship, THANK YOU. - I spoke emphasizing that I didn't want any more questions about. Hope and I had been together since Christmas and I had never had for other people that I was really engaged.

The truth is, Hope was very good to me about coming out, respecting that I had certain limits, even though I was hurt badly by them. We had only been together for so long because that incident with the door never came up.

\- For you dating the girl must be really incredible, or is it a boy? It makes sense to hide so much if it's one. Taylor teased.

\- I would rather stay single all my life than dating a man. - I debauched. - It's a girl, and yes, she's amazing.

\- Penélope Park is in love. - Jade says. - Someone did what no one at that table did. - She pinned herself and all around her.

\- Seriously? Did you need that? - Josie fights. My ego had been delightfully masturbated by the embarrassment of them all.

\- I found out my type. - I shrugged.

I would say that he was not blond, but with three I had a past it was difficult to spend any credibility saying that, and even if I didn't have that, the number would be reduced to the very few redheads they had at school.

Today was one of those days, I arrived at the library expelling the few students who were there to do the precise spells, making sure no one saw there. Jade was in magic history class, Taylor was tidying up the room, at least that's what she said, and Hope's colleague magically decided to end their relationship so she spent a lot of time in that room crying.

When the little wolf arrived I was sitting in a corner reading A Hostess when the redhead arrived. It felt like he was throwing information at me.

\- So I cast a spell on her, then Isaac held me, and we both almost fought. Now Miss Forbes is chasing me around the castle because I am grounded for the last month I have at this school. - Hope spoke excitedly, I couldn't even close the book to talk to her because there was a damn sentence to finish the page.

\- You cast a spell on Kalin, wow, please kiss me. - I joked. - I don't know how I didn't throw a crucio on her. - Hope hadn't even sat down. - Why are you so restless?

\- Because today is a full moon. - Reminded me. I looked directly at her neck where there was a Pandora necklace with a pendant wolf, there were two blue dots in the eyes of that wolf, I had given in place of rings that would be too striking.

\- Fuck, can I see this time? - I asked excitedly, I was ready to invade the screaming house and see whether the next day or the same night she would kill me.

\- Even if I'm aware, I'll choose to kill you if I'm there. - He spoke with a cute smile.

\- Toxic.

\- Pen, I'm on fire, can you do something about it? - Started to provoke. - I think I got sick of my fingers.

\- Have you been touching yourself? - I asked with Hope sitting on my lap, we've been here before. - I should feel like a bad girlfriend because you need to do this, but on second thought, it must be very sexy.

\- You know what I think is sexy? - Asked Hope looking at me in a way that made me shiver, the famous lust. - You eating me in this library full of people in the other corridors.

\- As long as you don't use the wolf excuse.

\- Love, shut up. Hope said, covering her mouth with hers. I got up holding his body, and placing it on top of where we supported the books, it was as if the shelf had an extension. I unbuttoned her T-shirt completely, but I didn't take it off her body, she only had comfortable access to her breasts, wearing a skirt had her good times, one of which was being able to easily reach inside her and start masturbating Hope without work.

The wolf always controlled itself in terms of groans, even though I had already perfected my skills for eight straight months.

\- Love .. put it inside. - Hope had class even when it was time to have sex, she said that before biting my shoulder with much more force than usual, I obeyed her request, pushing two fingers into her, losing myself in the movements and thrusts, in the way her body also stirred for more contact.

\- Penelope? - Taylor's voice called me in the background.

Hope didn't have to ask me to stop, it was like a my body's response, filled with despair, I hadn't told Taylor I would be in the library. The blonde appeared at the beginning of the hall, if it weren't for my spell the scene she would see would be quite nauseating given that she hated the Mikaelson like me, I mean, minus one now, or not. Taylor looked directly at us, or through us, I made a sign of silence for Hope who was almost breathless. Swift looked for a moment, then disappeared.

(play in the chorus of the song)

That's where the paranoia started, Hope hadn't been nervous, just quiet, in what kind of world being caught by someone who hates you, having sex with someone you are supposed to hate most still doesn't cause nervousness?

Taylor visibly, at least for me, was less involved with the Mikaelson, the only thing still normal was his curiosity about my supposed girlfriend. His looks at the Mikaelson were less intense, less disgusting, something was wrong, and I had noticed it too late.

Maybe Taylor and Hope could be having something like I was, right under my nose, it would be the worst thing that could happen. I was overcome by incessant paranoia when I was with Hope, and all the time with Taylor, watching her steps, her escapades that I had not been paying attention to before.

I followed Taylor after a few days of watching, making sure that I was being made even more of an idiot, my best friend, and my girlfriend who always quoted about coming out was probably having an affair.

Taylor wanted privacy on a specific day, I could go and see Hope, no problem since Jade was busy with her sticky girlfriend, but mine told me she was busy. I put my hand on the doorknob ready for a little discussion where I would never look at both again. And the slap in the face came, instead of Hope, it was Isaac who was kissing Taylor, my jaw is locked, and the fists saw. The redhead must have been covering her brother, everything behind my back, everyone should know to the point of not even pretending to question for me.

\- You're fucked, Swift. - I growled. I was so angry at being cheated because I have no idea how long, maybe even years, all the theater that Taylor did all this time came to mind.

"Penelope, please ..." I turned away from the room furiously, stamping my foot on the floor, ready to make a fuss. - Hey, listen to me.

Taylor tried to run after it, but it was too late for that, the worst thing had happened. I continued walking with the two behind me, in the great hall there was a significant cluster, which seemed to multiply after the scene became explicit.

\- Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it. - Taylor asked me. In the middle of the crowd there was Mikaelson, looking at me with folded arms, waiting for the show that I knew would come next.

I climbed on a table, hesitated for a second to do what I was going to do, for Hope, but I passed over, just as she did when she must have found out.

\- Good night everyone, you must be wondering why the fuck I'm on a table screaming for everyone in this damn school to hear a month left to get rid of me. - I said drawing everyone's attention. - The reason that is, for the people who were part of the war that started when we entered this school, all of us in the last year, you who were on my side have a damn traitor. Taylor Alisson Swift, pretending to be my friend for six years, standing against you, ridiculous creatures that hang out with the Mikaelson, was hiding a depraved relationship with Isaac Mikaelson – Oconnell. And there they are - I pointed out. - The two who tried to make me an idiot, hiding whatever the fuck they think they have.

\- GET DOWN NOW. - Mikaelson shouted, starting to get pissed.

\- WHY? THE RULES ARE CLEAR ISAAC, NEVER CONFRATERNIZE WITH THE ENEMY. YOU TWO ARE TWO SHIT CHEATERS. ARE YOU ASHAMED ISAAC? IMAGINE WHAT I AM FEELING HAVING AN IMMUNED PERSON CALLING ME A FRIEND. BUT WANT TO KNOW? ALL OF YOU, TIRED OF BEING LEGAL WITH YOU, I AM AGAINST EVERYONE, AND I WILL PASS ON ANYONE, I WILL BE THE WORST NIGHTMARE OF EACH ONE OF YOU.

\- PENÉLOPE, PLEASE, sort things out in a civilized way. Taylor pleaded.

\- And for what? For someone like you who thinks you can try to trick me, congratulations Swift, you chose the wrong side. - I jumped down from there. - You won a great enemy, I will destroy you. - I rang again. - And you know why? Because this damn traitor is less than bad blood to me. - I did. It was like I was giving people a bath of poison in horror at how much I was exposing the life of someone who was always "by my side".

\- You crossed the line ... - Isaac pulled out his wand.

\- EXPELLIARMUS - I pulled mine even faster. - Of the wizards in your family you are most useless and pathetic, Isaac. - Levicorpus.

Violently the wizard was turned upside down and held in the air by the ankle, ridiculed.

\- Can't you see? This school is mine. And whoever moves me pays the price. I shouted again, turning to everyone there, when I paid attention Taylor was pointing his wand at me. - Own, how cute, Swift.

I was really good at duels.

\- Verdillious - I launched against the witch, a risk of green flames that enveloped her, leaving her immobile.

All the limits that I myself had established as to how far I could go, so as not to appear weak in the eyes of anyone, had broken them, shattered into a thousand pieces as I was about to do with both. Jade was trying to reach us, she looked desperate, the Slytherin wizards on my side were holding her, she was able to meddle. Until she arrived, throwing a stupefy on whoever tried to hold her, eventually reaching me.

\- PENELOPE. Release them. - Hope asked me. - Yeah, they have an affair, yeah, they didn't tell you, because of this dark environment where we can't even choose who we want to be with, and you're the worst reason why a lot of people here can't be happy.

\- They tricked me Mikaelson, there's nothing to save them from me now. - I said sadistic.

\- I stayed by your side Penelope, I was there, every day that you didn't want to continue like this, every day that encouraging this war was just necessary for you, enough of that, I waited for you for ten months, being as patient as possible , and you do this show, when they did a lot less than us?

Everyone must be very confused, I just paid attention to those blue eyes that seemed strange to me. That was what I had to believe.

\- Shut up, Mikaelson.

\- Why? So nobody thinks you're like Taylor? YOU ARE WORST. - Shouted to Mikaelson. I had no chance to save myself there, I was so angry, I was throwing it all up so hurt. - PENÉLOPE AND I HAVE A CASE SINCE CHRISTMAS, they didn't realize that we never went out with anyone again, or disappeared at the same time. We are girlfriends, that necklace necklace that everyone talks about for me, she gave it, as if it were a ring.

Hope approached me.

\- Now you are no better than them, or anyone, you can be yourself, from an end in this destructive circle, to stop being the architect of your unhappiness, Penelope. Hope started to press. My eyes filled with tears, it was with anger and also with sadness. - Enough of this war, assume that what we have is bigger than that.

Everything in me screamed, my demons screamed so loudly that I thought everyone had heard, Hope understood her hand to me, asking for my wand, still pointed at her. I looked around people, feeling totally pressured, leaving ABSOLUTELY everything in life behind. I could expose that she was a wolf, but that wouldn't hurt so much, so it was the B word she forbade me to say to anyone.

Hope made me calm, helps me to gradually overcome those things that made my personality so stupid, it calmed my anger. Everything there was so euphoric.

\- I have nothing with a Bastard. - Spit. The look of horror on Mikaelson made me feel like crap instantly, it was like I didn't believe I could have said this disgusting thing, just like the person I was, her eyes I loved so much filled with tears, and the place in my heart that was hers was filled with bitterness.

A slap in the face came next. Taking care of everyone, and it no longer made sense to care so much about them, when I saw her turning her back, for her brother, for me, for everything, because I had destroyed everything inside her, every barrier broken down with time, whenever she went. really good with me was leaving with tears. I had never seen her cry before. Never.

\- FINITE. - I screamed last. Releasing Swift and Mikaelson. - You died for me.

I destroyed everything. I wanted to run from there as fast as I could, but I had to keep the stupid posture, Penelope Pierce-Park's great reputation. My heart was destroyed, and the reputation impeccable, Katherine would be proud.

I got to my room kicking the door hard, breaking everything I could find, Taylor's bunk that the top had our stuff on was the first to go to the floor, the nightstand, wardrobe, there was nothing else break when Jade got there, seeing me totally upset.

\- Did you know? Tell me you didn't know Jadelyn, or I'm going to hate you too. - I did. - TELL ME.

\- No, I didn't know about any of you, now calm down, Penny, you seem to have gone crazy. - Jade tries to get close, but I pull away abruptly.

\- That damn place drove me crazy, these people, that noise in my head saying I should have done worse. That reputation. I broke down. - I said letting the crying take over. - I'm totally broken now. - I took the opportunity to split my wand in half, throwing the remains against the wall.

\- People are shaking, I should be happy, you wanted it that way. - Jade accused.

\- I was NEVER going to do it differently, it's the that I am. - I pulled my hair hard, freaking out completely. - I destroy everything I touch. - I punched the wall closest to me until Jade stopped me. Holding my fists with blood. - I lost everything. It was over, Jade.

Cry. I collapsed. Fall into my abyss. I am the architect of my misery, and there was no turning back.

Jade was perfectly aware that it was exclusively my fault, but she hugged me, amid the worst cry I've had in years. I was never going to be better than that.

(...)

The next few days were dark, melancholy, and lonely, it was the worst thing I have ever experienced, I kept going to the most useless classes, like history of magic, runes, and everyone who didn't need a wand since I had fucked mine. I was totally alone, however, everyone feared me more than ever, the reputation that I cherished so much got even more to Katherine's ears, and not by me.

I sat on the pier at Lake Negro, it was almost midnight, I was lost, without the slightest fear of being there.

\- Hey. - Jade called. She was the only witch who still spoke to me, even though I pushed her away too.

\- Leave me alone. - I sent continuing to look at the immensity of the lake, imagining myself deep inside, not because I hurt someone, but because I couldn't get rid of those demons that never stopped screaming, and without Hope, I no longer tried to stop them.

\- You can't ignore everyone forever. - Jade tried to get closer. - You cannot isolate yourself with this wall of hatred between you and people.

\- Yes, I don't see it, I already did it and very well. This is my school now, and if I had to go over some people for that, what a pity for them. - I said poisonous, wanting to convince myself.

\- Your school? - Jade laughed unwillingly, sitting next to me. - If this were your school, you would know how much Hope, Taylor and Isaac are suffering now.

\- What are you talking about?

\- That you are oblivious to everything and everyone, protected at the top of the world. - Jade sighed. - Students make school hell, calling reputation and power, and that shit you preach, so when someone seems weak, everyone attacks. - Jade seemed to be making an introduction. - You put all the Slytherin against them, they almost got kicked out today because Kalin is constantly making fun of them, and they chopped up today, in a very ugly way, Penelope.

\- I do not care. I don't care about traitors.

\- This is the cycle of violence that YOU helped to build inside, two boys were expelled for trying to attack Hope, you don't care about that either? - For the first time in the conversation I looked up at Jade.

\- Me...

\- Don't worry, Hope finished them both. If you had chosen to join forces, none of this would have happened, but you cannot share the glory, can you? I'm your best friend now, but if they try to take you down, I won't be on your side.

\- I can't try to mess with what happened. - I shook my head.

\- Why? - Jade tried to be a little more understanding.

\- Because I can't, and even if I can, even if I change, when I admit what I did, I won't be able to forgive myself. - A single tear ran down my face. - My mother will be here in a few minutes, she will bring me a new family wand.

\- Penelope. There's someone else coming here. I will let your mother know that you are here.

My heart sped up. I turned back, the little light first revealed the color of her hair, then her delicate face.

I got up ready to get out of there, Jade was already doing the same, taking another route, dodging Mikaelson. I wanted to get past her, and leave her behind once and for all.

\- It's dangerous here. - I said to Mikaelson, making me stop.

\- You must have realized that I am the most powerful witch in this school, nothing is dangerous for me. Hope ran a hand over her face. - I don't need a wand, the magic is in me.

\- Wow, such a powerful witch and a mediocre liar. Hope looked still sweet. - Pretending you hate Taylor because in reality, you hate yourself for getting out of that line established by your family, and even worse, having liked it, and not having the strength to fight for it.

\- If you're implying that I'm weak, your excellence as a therapist has diminished.

\- I'm implying that you got what you wanted.

\- Thank you for saying the obvious, Mikaelson.

\- Let me finish, in order to be your mother's pride, you sacrificed the love of the only person who saw you besides a pierce, who understood you, who loved you, and when you could choose to be on my side ... preferred be my enemy. So congratulations on your empire full of people like you serving you, seeing you as superior .. - Hope had started to cry again. - But that's the person you're lying to be. Hope held my arm tightly, pulling the shirt sleeve up, revealing that I had worn the snake necklace as a bracelet, where I could cover it so that no one could see. - I see you, but I listen to that other person oa. I hope you find a way to be honest with yourself one day.

Hope handed me her necklace, putting it in the palm of my hand. At that time, my eyes were full of tears too, but I couldn't, I couldn't ask him to stay, I had hurt her too much for that. That's when love started to walk away from me, and it would never come back.

I couldn't be that person anymore. I looked at that damn wolf necklace, it meant that there was still a part of me that I couldn't get it out to school. The Mikaelson secret. Which would take me to the top of the world, not only against two teenagers, but ending the whole family. Hope knew that, and yet she didn't try to stay, I knew it was over there.

If I was going to want to be better, it wasn't just for Hope, it was to be free.

\- I am .. - Katherine started. I clutched Hope's necklace in my hand, still too moved by her last words to me. - I have never been so proud of you, daughter.

Katherine hugged me kindly, as she had never done before. I was seeing exactly who she was now, someone too marked by the past to be able to end the cycles of violence of which she was part.

\- All that theater with Mikaelson, all the rumors were on purpose, you should have told me, you are brilliant. - Katherine revealed the box with the family wand. - That must belong to you. You are a true Pierce, I knew I would not be disappointed.

I shook my head calmly.

\- It wasn't a theater.

\- II didn't understand. - Katherine hesitates, I show the little wolf necklace in my hand, by now she should know exactly what it meant.

\- You only accept me when I do exactly what you wanted to do, but I'm not you mom. - I continued, still very calm.

\- You're talking nonsense, that was just a genius move of yours to end this generation of Mikaelson ...

\- For. - I did. - I really screwed them up in the end, because you raised me for it, my whole life was a great preparation for a moment like that, and I don't even blame you, your past is horrible, and I'm sorry, but my present cannot be like this.

\- If you try anything, Penelope, I will ..

\- Get me out of the family? Please, I will not be able to be happy carrying this burden. - Katherine holds my wrist by force.

\- You are not living, this is survival, and you should be the strongest, as I was, as I survived ...

\- And then you married someone who already forgave Klaus Mikaelson, mom, you need to move on, I'll be fine, I love Hope, even though we can't be together.

Katherine threw the box with the wand on the floor, I knew the situation would be tense, I could give in, but no, no, no more being a Pierce. No more being a shadow of Katherine.

\- WHAT DID YOU SAY? Katherine shouted before stealing the necklace from my hand, throwing it into the Black Lake. My heart shattered. Katherine proved to me in that instant that I was right about not wanting to be like her anymore.

\- What did you do? - I asked in horror. I pulled my arm back, took the wand from that box and ran, diving into the lake.

It was a really stupid way to die, knowing that among giant squids, Grindylows, and a whole colony of mermaids I would be practically unprotected, freezing right over the Slytherin common room. It suited me. The water was pitch black, my breath couldn't hold for long, it was so cold it was difficult to move, the pressure was also difficult. I prayed internally to deserve that wand, or I could not save myself, since I felt my feet being pulled by little hands.

The first time I was impulsive for something good, it would result in death. I thought of the light spell, Lumus, and threw it without speaking, starting to despair at the amount of Grindylows around me, wanting to drag me down, they were little demons with the appearance of a fetus mixed with amphibians, had tentacles for what could see, and two small arms. There were so many that they were taking me down. Protego Maxima was the spell that came to my head, the wand obeyed, repelling the little monsters, giving a good time to swim back up, looking for oxygen, when I was almost giving up and letting go, because my body was weak, still I tried to swim. WHAT THE FUCK OF STUPID IDEA. I wasn't thinking straight, but on the last breath I had I thought of Accio, a Grindylow coming into my hand.

When I reached the surface the animal was digging its sharp teeth into my hand, which was wetter with my blood than with that dirty water. It didn't hurt so much, because the only thing that mattered was being able to breathe. Katherine was on the pier, on her knees, reaching for both my arms and pulling up.

I spit out so much water that I could doubt that I was not dehydrated afterwards, my body could barely continue its motorcycle functions ras normally, everything froze, the demon was trying to get back into the water, when to stop, pulling the necklace that was half inside it. I wanted to say a catchphrase like "you have something that is mine" but I was too weak for that.

In Katherine's lap, who looked desperate, she took off her own coat and wrapped it around me.

\- You shouldn't have done that. - Said the witch, hugging me. - I was afraid. - And everything got more and more black for me.

(...)

A strong light made me wake up, almost blinded, by the blue of the bed, and the nurses walking to and fro, I was surrounded.

\- You were poisoned. - Miss Forbes spoke in the can.

\- It's kind of rude to wake up someone who almost died and say that he really is going to die. - I spoke almost without voice, trying to sit on the bed, I realized it was a bad idea when I screamed in pain. My hand was all bandaged.

\- You will not die, but it is good that you suffer to learn to stop doing stupid things. Miss Forbes went on to say, being tough. - You dived into Lake Negro.

\- I fell there, accidentally. - I lied.

\- No, you dove, if you had fallen it would be easy to leave because the Grindylows are at the bottom, but they had time to pull you, and bite you. - He accused teachers.

\- You are so smart, why don't you become the director of this place? - I got away from it.

"She wanted this." Katherine was on the bed next door. It confused me, I was so soft, I hardly thought straight. - I played in the lake, and she went to get it.

\- Penelope, I admire your courage, but that was really stupid. - Caroline says, from the way she said it, she already knew what it meant.

\- Can you give it back to me? - I asked Katherine. The witch stood up, handing the necklace to my good hand.

\- Penelope, we talked later, I just needed to see if I was really well. - Caroline leaves me alone with Katherine. The silence had become almost a person and seemed to be punching my wound in the hand.

\- I'm angry with you. - Katherine explained. - I never saw you care about anything that much, except your reputation, and right when you love something, it has to do with the Mikaelson. I am angry, I was so afraid that you would not leave that lake, and despite your behavior, my daughter continues.

\- I'm tired of being the person you want me to be.

\- I know. Katherine bowed her head.

\- I will not make it difficult for you, nor for me, you do not need to accept a daughter like me, because I will be with Aunt Elena, and be a Gilbert, because I cannot stand this pressure. And in the future, when I'm older and more mature, we go through that.

Katherine didn't question my decision, she knew it was the right thing to do for now, I still had to tell Elena and Damon about that decision, but they would definitely let it happen. The witch left her wand with me, she obeyed me, so it was my right, she had her loyalty to me.

Jade entered the room with Taylor when the door was opened, and we found out that they were listening behind the door. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't ready to make peace with anyone.

\- Gossips you. - I commented when they were coming to me.

\- We learned from the best. - Jade accused.

\- What do you do here? - I asked Taylor arrogantly, I frowned.

\- Your friend was worried and came to see you, that's all.

\- We're not friends, Swift. - I said bitterly.

\- Yes, we are, and always have been, even with your stupid attitudes, you just need to apologize. - Taylor waited for me to say something, and it didn't happen. - People who have near-death experiences tend to change, you know?

\- I do not. I'm great with who I am, and the way I am.

"Did you forget that we overheard your conversation with Katherine?" Taylor asked. I was silent, there was no need to talk, I think I was always really tough. - Hope was here.

It was the perfect ruse to catch my attention, since I hated it, and now, where do I feel it is ... neutral?

\- Your mom asked her out, but you know, she's a Mikaelson so ... your mom didn't tell about the necklace, and even then she stayed here, until Miss Forbes wanted to wake you up.

\- I don't want her to know about the necklace.

(...)

\- Are you sure?

\- I can't stay another second in that castle, I can't see these people anymore, that day burns in my memory. - I admitted. I stayed away from everyone after the lake incident, as there was no reason for us to go back to how we were before.

\- Penelope, apologize. Caroline insisted for the eighth time that week. In none of them did I manage to answer.

\- It doesn't work, nothing will be the same as before, I'm going to leave everyone's life, the school year is over, I can now do the auror tests. And that is what I am going to do. - I explained taking a sip of tea, it was natural, I put the cup down.

\- Do you think you will be a better person without being able to apologize? It's not punching Kalin Willies in the face when he saw her strip r Hope fun, and opening all points of your hand that will make you better. You need to apologize. For everything.

\- Is that it? I just apologize and leave everything I had behind.

\- Recover, you are children, you did something bad, resolve yourself. Caroline insisted, making me laugh a little.

\- What I did was much more than something bad, I did the worst I could with the couple there, and with Hope, said the one thing she would never forgive.

\- Hope has a good heart, and likes you, because another reason was to see you in the infirmary.

\- It can be, ok, she can forgive me, but things will not be the same again, Caroline finished. - I said sincerely, I had already accepted the end of that situation, of my romance with Mikaelson. It all ended because of me.

\- Then apologize and go ahead, I'll call your uncles, they're here when it's dark. - Caroline speaks holding my hand. - It will hurt to see you go, Penelope, you were the most intelligent, courageous and most successful student of all here, you are good, you make me proud. I will visit you in the ministry of magic.

I gave the teacher a broad smile, my anchor inside the school for all six years that the cold and darkness took over my actions, now I was just cold, as the blonde had said, I got into a nasty fight with Kalin, resulting in recovery of my hand for later. It would make it difficult to get my future job, the feeling of being able to transcribe my anger in punches in the face of that damned Slytherin made it worthwhile.

And as it was the last day that I would be inside the castle, nothing would end my years at hogwarts better than an epic kiss in front of everyone, unfortunately, it was not how it would end, the best I could do is the apology that I was encouraged.

\- I don't want to hear anything from this girl. - Complained Isaac, Taylor took him by the arm, keeping him on the bed.

\- Be quiet, Isaac. - He sent Swift, making the blond calm.

\- Nice couple. - I praised falsely. Even though, in fact, they looked like a great couple, I always saw them together, defending themselves even when the other was not around, and they seemed very happy. It was how I should be now. - Isaac, I understand, you have your reasons for not liking me, I never talked to you, and I already think you suck because I heard you talking to Hope many times while I was under the cover, or the bed, I destroyed your reputation, his girlfriend, and his sister's heart. But listen to me, you have a few days of school ahead of me, because when night falls I will be many miles from this castle, and you will never see me again.

\- I see no reason for not going to set off fireworks. - Isaac says. He was frowning, irritable.

\- I'll finish ... - I was interrupted by Mikaelson, feeling my blood start to boil, I closed my hand tightly feeling it started to hurt again.

\- I will not hear any more words from you, you are bad, you hurt my sister, I should end you for that ...

\- Ok cry baby, I understand, the Slytherin here did something bad. What intrigues me about Ravenclaw is that you can come in because you are smart in many ways, the traditional one has passed away from you, right? - I asked meanly. Maybe I couldn't stand that boy anymore. - You are so different from your sister, she is brave, she has audacity, she acts much more than she speaks. You look like a puppy that barks but doesn't bite.

\- Really, Penelope? Did you come to criticize my boyfriend? - Taylor defends him. I throw my head back, taking the strength to do an act as ridiculous as that. I look at both of them.

\- Sorry for that night. - Let. Pressing your lips together later.

\- Is this a joke? Are you kidding us? It's clear that this is it. - Isaac starts to complain.

\- No. I was wrong, furious, and I did what I do best, to destroy people. Excuse. - I asked again, exceeding all my limits so far. - They'll never hear from me again.

\- Are you asking why you're leaving? Taylor asked, keeping me in the Ravenclaw's room.

\- No. I'm leaving because I'm asking, after you just hope Hope, and I don't even know if I can do that. - I said, still being sincere. I stuffed my hands in my pants pockets.

\- Why? - Isaac is curious. He seemed to be very interested in his sister's feelings.

\- Because I love her, and I won't have her back. She pushed me off a cliff, little by little, I just didn't know I was going to fly. - I explained seeing Mikaelson's confused face. - It inspires me to be someone better, even if it's too late.

\- If you are inspired to be better, why did you offend me just now? - The boy continued, not knowing that he was proving everything.

\- Because I'm still a snake, that's my personality. Now that I'm done with my good girl session here, I have a heart to fix. - I did. He disbelieved that he could even fix it.

It was a very big scar, and deep for me to get resolve only with a simple apology, after leaving the room, I pulled the sleeves of the dress shirt, leaving the snake pendant on my wrist, the wolf was in his pants pocket.

Hope was surrounded when I saw her, I should speak in front of everyone, I had to be able to do that, I needed it, it was my epic end. Until I saw something, I stared for almost a minute, feeling those eyes on me but so disappointed now, there was something wrong. Mikaelson moved away from the group, striding away, I felt a chill in my belly when I went after her, totally determined, it was the moment. I arrived at the door, and saw that she was wiping her eyes, where tears insisted on coming out, over and over. I swallowed, giving up on the idea.

I went to Jade, and stayed with the witch until my uncles arrived.

\- Will you write to me? - Asked the witch.

\- You fucking gave me a fucking idea Jadelyn. - I hugged the witch - Thank you very much for that, really.

\- So ok, but what idea was that?

\- I'll tell you the other day, see you as soon as you're done here, I'll be studying for auror. - I spoke a little nervous because of the risky idea I was having at the time.

"Are you going to give up ending the year by taking a boat across Lake Negro? - Asked giving a small smile, playing with me.

\- I already had this lake too much for me this year, I waive. - I said giving another hug to Jade, being tough with me sometimes or not, when I pushed her away or not, it was the best thing I still had after the things I did. I owed that witch a lot.

\- Goodbye, Satan. - Lizzie appeared on Jade's back, along with her twin, we didn't talk much after that, I had nothing against the twins, in fact, I was very used to their presence.

\- Goodbye Barbie. - I smiled, the witch held out my hand, but I gave her an awkward hug. - Goodbye would also burn. - I played with Josie.

\- It's the same Penelope as always. - Josie also smiled before giving me a tight hug. Everything between me and the twins could have improved with just that magic word that was almost a spell.

\- I'll see you a lot - I pointed to Jade and Josie. - And you too, since it's the Saltzman combo, just tell me, are you single? - I asked Lizzie. Of course I was kidding, after all, my snake was still on my wrist. I saw Damon and Elena in the doorway, my heart sped up, there was something I hadn't done.

I ran out, crazy, desperate, tripping over my own feet, going up to the dungeons to my old dorm, I ran over some witches on the way. I jumped on the bed pulling my enchanted papers, one had the entire sheet in the void. I also cast the paper spell on the necklace, when it burned, they would go straight to their true owner.

"Little she-wolf, I heard it in a luscious Indie once" you were the best part of every bit of the heart I had, if I had anything at all. "  
I'm leaving right now because I can't bear to see the pain in your eyes when I'm around, I can't risk breaking any more of your heart, so I write to you, asking my sincere apologies for what was said the night I was the most cowardly could, and because I can't give you more exactly what you deserve.  
You deserve someone who is better than me, who leaves Christmas lights until January for you, who protects you, and kisses you in public, as I didn't. I can't give you that now, and I don't think you want me. Forgive me, Hope. I told the truth, all those times, I don't like you, I love you.  
Forever yours, Penelope.

\- incendia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people, this is the story of how Penelope realized she needed to get rid of what she sucked, her family, it’s not just a love story. Penélope was furious, dark, paranoid, she was afraid of TD, but people in real life don't forgive like hope (should they ??), Penélope changed to be someone mlr n to fit someone else's life, I think a lot more plausible, but yes, Hope ALWAYS encouraged them, every ten months they stayed (9 dating). Who knows in the future, being mature, and a mlr person she finally deserves the angel Hope was?


	16. track lover

Penélope Gilbert PoV.

It was a rather quiet day for me, it was as if Christmas made the dark wizards friendly, susceptible to leaving differences with those who call themselves good guys, like me. He was a consecrated author, he hadn't taken a year since leaving hogwarts to get the job, all the time perfectly spent studying, trained, receiving all the support from Aunt Elena and Damon.

I wrote the report of the last mission noting the small scar on my hand, the story about it always got more exaggerated every time it was passed, Christmas always brought back memories, year after year. Everything I wanted when I changed my last name was happening, without pressure, without reputation besides being the best at what I do, I was always good at hostile spells, but something was missing. I kept writing.

\- Excuse me, I have a dark wizard to report. - The door opened, then the knock came.

\- You can sit there. - I pointed to the chair in front of me, paying attention to what I was writing about the criminal who attacked a Quidditch game, and it reminded me of someone. A redheaded player. - You can talk, I hear you.

There was always another one with weak, irrelevant, or lying information. I didn't pay much attention, unless the story got some attention.

\- Do you like Christmas Miss Gilbert? - Asked the man, I knew he was already sitting in front of me, I continued the work paying even less attention.

\- Get to the point, please. If there's someone dangerous, show me where. - I went straight. The most important part of my pathetic life was this work, even though those parts irritated me.

\- My daughter has been sad every Christmas for years, maybe she could capture the evil witch who broke her heart. - The man says, leaving me slightly confused, and nervous.

I dropped the pen, lacing my fingers together looking at the half-blond man in his forties, at a wizard, with familiar features. I swallowed. He had those eyes, that hint of a demon in his eyes.

\- Klaus Mikaelson, the living legend. - I jokingly announced. "Did you come to tell me I just broke Hope's heart?"

\- I could kill her for less, Gilbert. - Mikaelson threatened, that family would always torment me. - It's a joke, what's up, no humor? I'm here to invite you.

\- I have work to do.

\- "let Christmas lights until January for you", do that instead of spending potential picking up guys that any amateur would get. Come over to my place, Hope will be there, I guarantee she wants to see you.

Klaus invited, even if he would take my head off if I didn't go, he wasn't the most subtle of men. When I left the room I closed the report, reading the address on the paper left on my desk.

Hope Mikaelson, after all that time wanted to see me, otherwise Klaus would not have gone to my job for that. I called Uncle Damon, saying that I would not be going to Christmas that day, it was the second that Katherine and Stefan had returned to participate, I had arrived there, in the part of my life where I was mature enough to live directly with Katherine without succumbing, and ready to go to the Mikaelson mansion, in addition to keeping Jade very close in my life, she was the godmother of her little Carol, Taylor was also very close, even though I couldn't stand the Mikaelson she had married.

\- I said our guest would come. - Klaus announced. - Come in, please.

\- Penelope? - Taylor asked coming to hug me. - Why are you here?

\- Klaus invited me. - I explained swallowing, I wasn't seeing Hope anywhere in that giant room. - Do you spend Christmas with them now?

\- Yes, Isaac comes here every year, it's great to see you after all this time, Penny. Taylor smiled.

\- I heard stories about you. - An extremely beautiful blonde came to talk to me. - Penélope Gilbert, bad student, great auror.

\- Camille, isn't it? The therapist, I also heard stories about you, a long time ago. - I smiled, extending my hand to the human.

\- I'm sorry that Klaus was not more pleasant earlier today, it's a pleasure to have you here. - Camille continued to be kind.

\- I'm sorry, I'm already going to mom ... - Hope appeared on the stairs, I turned my gaze to where the voice came immediately. A smile wanted to form, but the surprise made me just stand there with my mouth open. - I ... I won't ... anymore. Hi - The redhead says all bewildered.

\- Hi - I answered with a racing heart, after all that time she was still the only one who did that to me.

I smiled softly at the wolf, who reciprocated, I couldn't help noticing that her smile was as beautiful as ever, lowering her two front teeth, it was her charm, the look however became even more intense, her body seemed to remain impeccable, it was wearing green, which valued her strongly. In a second of exchanging glances, everything I felt for her at the time from school, and even then, he attacked me hard.

My problem was just how much I couldn't stand Isaac at all, because Camille was a very nice person, Taylor was known to me, and Klaus was an older version of Hope, the wolf was quieter than she should have been, looking at me a little.

We had dinner, and then we went to the living room, still in a fervent conversation. I went to sit in one place, and Taylor disapproved with her eyes, pointing to where she had a mistletoe. I was still the same snake that still liked power, it was acidic, but it was there, sitting on the Mikaelson sofa wondering if I could exchange other words with Hope.

\- So, Isaac and I are going to sleep, suddenly we got so much sleep, right? - Taylor seemed to be threatening Mikaelson, who looked confused.

\- There are eight ... - He tried to contest.

\- Let's go to sleep, Isaac. Taylor started to drag the blond ladder up.

\- Why don't we take advantage and do the same? Camille suggested to Klaus, who looked at her reprovingly.

\- You couldn't be more pathetic making these excuses, if you break my daughter's heart again ... - Klaus started the threat. - Okay, let's go to sleep. - He gave up when he saw Camille almost advancing. Both walked quickly out of the room, leaving me in that internal panic of not being able to say anything to the redhead.

Hope left where she was, sitting across from me on the couch, pulling on her jacket sleeve revealing the old wolf bracelet. I showed my wrist too, with the snake.

\- I thought I would never have the courage to talk to you again. - I admitted. - I was so scared, I wrote you a million times.

\- I thought I forgot after that letter and left without saying goodbye to me. - Hope revealed a little melancholy, looking away.

\- The letter was exactly the opposite, I only sent it because when I went to say goodbye, you saw me, and started to cry and I couldn't hurt you anymore.

\- I cried, I couldn't see you, and I couldn't stand telling you that I was sorry.

\- I still feel, I still feel everything for you, after all these years. When I saw you there, stopping on the stairs, my heart accelerated as it did when we were at Hogwarts, I never managed to leave you in the past. - I started talking. - I found a way to be honest with myself.

\- And what conclusion did you reach? Hope asks with those eyes, melting my heart.

\- That I was stupid not to hold your no that day, but your father said you are sad every Christmas, so you still feel something for me. I should have done this a long time ago, since I jumped into that lake when your necklace was thrown there, or when I almost got kicked out for beating that girl who messed with you, or long before, when I knew I was terribly in love for you. I can do this now.

I held out my hand to Hope, just as she had the day I screwed up.

Hope, unlike me, holds it.

\- Do you think it will be as it was before? Hope asked, sketching the same fear I had.

\- Wait ... - I stole a kiss from Hope, who left in the next instant.

\- We need a mistletoe. - Alerted. Making me smile widely.

\- Look up. - I did. Taylor had helped me choose the strategic place. Finally, I kissed Hope when she looked down.

Kissing was like riding a bicycle, you always know without even practicing. I held on to the back of his neck, not wanting any kiss, it was engaging, loving, and our word, intense. Besides, it was also calm, my life was always hectic, it always was, Hope was the quiet spot. I gave some pecks before I left.

\- I think it will be much better, because now I want to scream from the roof, without fear, that I love Hope Mikaelson. - I made sure that every organism that breathed knew that Hope was my love. That our Christmas lights would never be extinguished.

\- I made tea with peach, do you want? - I smiled again, it was being impossible not to smile at how happy I was.

\- That's your way of saying you love me again. It's beautiful.

\- Or do you want to believe that this is my way of saying that I love you because I didn't say that? - Said the redhead, imitating the profession of the stepmother. - I can say, I love you Penelope Gilbert.


	17. track bonus

Hope Mikaelson PoV.

Good years ago when I still resided at hogwarts, a place that I clearly have today all the security to send my future children to since the board became Caroline Forbes, a very peculiar scene took me by surprise.

After a troubled and lengthy beginning of a romance with the girl who was probably the most poisonous snake I had ever encountered in my life, and look, I lived with the Mikaelson, I found that the people who seem the strongest are actually the most emotionally sensitive.

Penelope was unbearable, it was difficult, it was AWESOME boring, and she said things that made me question my decision to date her. But on the day in question, there was nothing to make it special, but the Slytherin said she needed to see me, I punctured everything I planned to find her, that's when she took me for the first time in the precise room, and we stayed inside almost at night, I had no idea why, as I liked your company, I did not question.

At the end of the night, my green-eyed witch looked exhausted, physically, psychologically more than ever, I realized how suspiciously romantic I was, full of unexpected kisses and hugs, affection, sweet words without hiding behind some hostiles, apologized to me with the voice hoarse with crying, I almost accepted it just because it was genuine, then her reasons came ... she wanted to make public what we had, imagined something far from the claustrophobic walls of that castle, but she couldn't do that, and hugged me with so much force.

And at that time I loved her far beyond her insecurities, her fears, and how much she repressed herself.

At the exact moment I remembered that, I was resting my head on my hand, eyes shining how happy she was explaining to her uncles about the move to my home that had happened, and of course she was complaining about Isaac's help with that.

\- My mother had this idea to ask you to live there with me, the family you love to criticize has its merits. - I defended poor Isaac who, in addition to meeting her when the family got together, also saw her whenever she and Taylor met.

\- Your mother is a Marshall, if I have to remember. - Penelope implied, and it is not that I had managed to get along with all the Mikaelson, except for my brother, I think that if we did not split up Rebekah or Freya would make me go after her.

\- She took Mikaelson from Elijah, so ... you ran out of arguments. - I remembered. Soon I would have a little brother.

\- Your kids are going to be Mikaelson's, Penelope. - Elena came in the middle of our fake dr.

\- My children are going to be Slytherins, Mikaelson comes as a gift. - He joked. It was good to see how he did not rule out the idea of having children.

\- Are you serious, Hope? Damon asked. - Did you take this inside your house?

\- To have the body I needed to have the complete package, maybe I should cast the spell of silence, it is so cute when you are silent. - I said making Damon laugh, even Elena actually. The only one in the Penélope family that I had an unresolved case was Katherine, since Stefan never stopped being a good father, his problem was that he focused more on his wife than on his daughter. In spite of that, whoever she considered parents joined me when it came to talking badly about her.

The night there was strangely pleasant, Penelope seemed happier than ever, without repressing any part of her happiness, for some reason she had called Taylor, for her unfortunately Isaac, Jade and Josie, and Lizzie to go to our apartment later, I believe me to brag.

\- Were you serious? - I asked out of nowhere while I and Penelope arranged our room to receive guests, she had such a sweet disposition for these things.

\- Of course. I don't really like your brother. - He said as if it were nothing, I rolled my eyes.

\- No, not about that, about having children. You know ... - I leaned against the couch. - About having children with me, I know it's a little early to talk about it, but it doesn't make sense to start having something more serious without knowing if you still have a problem with it.

Penelope also for what she was doing, looking at me turning her head to the side like an adorable and confused puppy.

\- I thought you already knew that when you asked me to live here. - I was about to answer when the witch started walking towards me, stopping in front of me. - I want to start a family with you. Having a baby werewolf.

\- I don't know if I want to pass this gene on, love. - I said a little afraid, it was particularly difficult to be a wolf.

\- We already talked about it, it's not a curse, it's a gift. - The witch continued to try to convince me. - People are changing, I talked about it with Caroline the last time we met. There are several wolves at hogwarts now, I knew that place would get better with it.

\- Did you talk to her about it? - I asked confused. - Why?

\- I thought of that before you. - Penélope smiled, so did I. She had talked to the lady ta Forbes, that was unbelievable.

\- You are so sweet when you want. - I said all happy. - It's perfect. - It was exactly as I said, the same snake always in almost all situations, but its touch of sweetness was the touch that was missing in my life.

\- Yes, I am.

Penelope gave me a cute kiss on the cheek before she actually kissed me, calm, behaved, until she let herself go by putting hands inside my shirt going straight to my breasts, distracting me that I was almost lying on the couch.

\- Pen ... behaves, your friends must be arriving soon. - I fought, even though I wanted to continue. Penelope rested her head on my shoulder.

\- We lock the door and pretend it's not here. - The witch kept talking, thinking she could somehow convince me.

\- Nothing like that, you called them here, you should bear the consequences of your party. In fact, I noticed that you hadn't bought any drinks, so I did it myself.

\- You don't like me to drink. - He remembered, pulling his head back so he could look at me.

\- I don't like you drinking to self-destruct, I even like you drunk, and we have a great reason to celebrate now. - I did. Penelope moved further away, getting up, I did the same, fixing my shirt, composing myself.

\- That's not why I called them here. - Revealed, leaving me more and more confused.

\- Miss you?

\- Neither. - Penelope looked up, starting to disguise what she was about to say, because I was a snake I was a little afraid. - Since hogwarts I always thought that we could have something in the future, in this case, and I spent five long years away from you, imagining that this was a very distant dream. And when we got back, I just thought, I need it to be perfect, on time, on the perfect day, but everything with you is more than perfect Hope, I'm so happy, like all the time, even when something bad happens at work because i have you. - Penelope spoke and only the reason came to mind. - But that's not enough. - I opened my eyes a little, and pursed my lips, afraid of what would come next, however the brunette smiled widely. - I want one forever, do you want my wife, Hope Mikaelson? - My witch pulls a box much smaller than normal, weak pink, Pandora of course, without kneeling because I had said that I hated it.

Penélope Gilbert - ex Park - was literally asking me to marry him, I couldn't believe it right away, it seemed like a very good dream. It all seemed like a very good dream, of course it wasn't entirely flawless, but I was so happy with my life that minor things didn't matter.

\- Of course, baby. - I said little caring what I should talk to, or if she should put the ring on my finger, I just jumped on her, kissing her again. - A thousand times yes.

I literally didn't want to leave my fiancee at that time, not even when our guests arrived.

\- Now I agree with you - I whispered in your ear when I heard knocking. - Let's pretend we're not. My witch laughed and made a sign of silence with her finger.

\- Open that door, or Josie will set it on fire. I hear Taylor's voice from outside the room.

\- I need to go, I just moved in, I don't want to lose our home. - Penelope tells me, very reluctantly I leave her. We looked at the beautiful ring with a blue stone the shade of my eyes that was on my finger.

I heard several conversations coming from the door, among them Penelope's idiot saying something dirty.

\- Did you order? - Jade asked excitedly.

\- Yeah, but I said you guys came later, come on, we were going to have sex.

\- Shut up, Penelope. - I shouted from the sofa, scolding his adolescent spirit that still said those things. Although it wouldn't be her if she hadn't said such a thing.

I greeted each of the girls, and my younger brother, we all sat in the room, Penélope stood by me and I intertwined our fingers, and in the middle of us we already had some bottles of champagne.

\- Now all that's left to Lizzie. Taylor pinned.

\- I just started dating a new guy, he was from Ilvermorny, Sebastian. - Lizzie bragged, she was the only one who was single, then dated, always a new one.

\- What's up with MG? - I asked sadly, I thought they made a great couple.

\- He was so boring, and god, so sticky, god forbid I be like you one day. - Lizzie complained.

\- Nobody is pregnant yet? - Isaac started talking, he and Taylor sat next to each other, and his arm was behind her.

\- We already have a daughter, what else do you want? - Jade asked addressing the couple actually. At hogwarts, in the past month, Jade had also become my friend, and Isaac's as well.

\- If you're worried about it, we're next. - Penelope spoke for both of us.

\- A home thing instead baby, we get married first.

\- Do you really want to have a baby with Penelope? Josie asked.

\- What's the problem? - I asked false offen taken. - Besides being boring, and a snake.

\- Lizzie and I talked about this when we were coming, your son will be from the two largest Slytherin families, the next Voldemort will be born. - Josie said making everyone there laugh.

\- Your son will open the secret chamber. - Taylor played with Penelope.

\- An heir to the half snake and half wolf Slytherin? - Isaac asks. - The wizarding world will not survive. - I used a pillow to hit him.

\- So, when do the real drinks arrive? - Jade asked.

I got up going to the kitchen, telling them to wait a while, I took a few things I had bought, two bottles of tequila were too many people, I left to call Klaus and Hayley the next day, because today was the day to be celebrated. Not even in my wildest dreams at hogwarts could I imagine such a scene. And it was real.

We drank so much that night that it was hard to remember everything that had been said, we decided that everyone was going to stay home that night, Isaac had blacked out on the couch, so Taylor had to share a bed with Lizzie, and Jade and Josie stayed in the other guest room .

\- I'm getting married. - Penelope said to herself. - I'm getting married.

\- You're going to marry baby, with me, you're stuck. - I joked, stroking her hair.

\- Don't arrest me. - He spoke totally dragged, probably forgetting the whole context of the conversation.

\- And way of speaking, okay? - I calmed her down. Then she hugged me tight again. - Sleep, my love, tomorrow you have to face the wrath of Klaus Mikaelson.


End file.
